Como posso fazer você entender
by Jo-hime
Summary: Sakura se encontra em tempo difíceis, Tenten a convence de entrar para a vida assim como ela, mas o que ela não sabia é que o seu primeiro cliente ia ser totalmente inesquesível... UA
1. CAP 1 Se não pode vencêlos

_**Como eu posso fazer você entender?**_

Capítulo 1: Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles!

Ino estava alvoroçada, afinal, daqui a dois dias iria se casar com o homem de sua vida, seu amor de infância. Mesmo que o namoro deles não fosse um completo mar de rosas, ou melhor, mesmo que o namoro deles nunca tivesse sido um mar de rosas, ela fazia de tudo para mantê-lo.

Era evidente que seu tão amado noivo acabou cedendo depois de anos de marcação cerrada da loira, e por fraqueza, e talvez por não considerar o amor ou relacionamentos algo importante, resolveu dar uma chance para a loira. Melhor ficar com ela, pelo menos ele tinha certeza de que ela gostaria dele e faria qualquer coisa por ele, e no fim das contas, isso é o que mais importava, alguém que gostasse dele. Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

Estava meio aborrecido nos últimos dias: além de ficar tendo que aturar as abobrinhas de sua recente NOIVA, tinha que ouvir seus amigos a manipularem suas idéias. Na verdade, os amigos estavam empolgados com o primeiro do grupo a se casar. Logo ele, e logo assim tão cedo. Queriam fazer uma digna despedida de solteiro.

Uchiha Sasuke já não era de se animar com uma mulher, quem diria gastar seu dinheiro com mulheres para os amigos e uma possível para ele:

- Esqueçam, não vou dar motivos pra Ino ficar gritando no meu ouvido. Mesmo porque, ela disse que iria me matar se soubesse de alguma coisa do gênero - dizia ele com a cara amarrada.

- Ah não precisa usufruir das belas damas, só nos acompanhar, afinal, do jeito que você é, vai se casar uma vez só mesmo. Ou ficando com Ino pelo resto da vida, ou, se separar dela não vai ter saco de arrumar outra, aposto! - disse Naruto rindo.

- Ah o Naruto está certo, vamos nos divertir. Mulheres são mesmo problemáticas... Mas no fundo ela não vão se importar com uma pequena farrinha, ainda mais a Ino que paga um pau fudido pra você desde que éramos crianças - diz Shikamaru com o seu tom desinteressado como sempre.

- Não vejo problema nenhum em se distrair um pouco. Vai ser bom pro Naruto esfriar a cabeça e parar de secar as irmãs barra primas dos outros. Isso é a falta de mulher... - diz Neji meio sorridente meio sério.

- EU NÃO SECO A HINATA, CONVENCIDO! – Exclamou o loiro.

- Puf, você é patético, e se entrega sozinho... - disse Sasuke indo buscar alguma coisa na geladeira

- Melhor mesmo você conhecer umas mulheres diferentes ¬¬ - disse Neji levantando-se

- Mas aonde vamos? - perguntava o Nara

- Ah esses dias eu vi um anúncio na caixa do correio do Neji, quando eu fui lá fazer trabalho com a Hinata - disse Naruto empolgado.

- Além de dar em cima e secar a minha prima, ainda pega a minha correspondência? - indaga Neji levemente irritado.

- POXA! VOCÊ QUE MANDOU EU PEGAR A CORRESPONDÊNCIA SE QUISESSE LANCHAR A COMIDA DA SUA PRIMA!

Enquanto isso, no outro da cidade duas amigas conversavam.

- Tem certeza disso Sakura? Sabe que depois que se entra é difícil sair, dinheiro fácil né colega, digo por mim.

- Mas você pega o mesmo cliente a um bom tempo já. Não sente nada por ele Tenten? Oõ

- Ah, sei lá, ele paga bem... [Fãns da Tenten, não me matem, eu não estou denegrindo a imagem dela, eu também gosto da Tenten OO"v

- Não respondesse a pergunta XD

- Ah não sei, não quero me iludir, deixa isso pra lá... O foco agora é você!

- Eu?! Ah não sei, to precisando de dinheiro, quero muito morar em outro lugar, ter uma vida boa, e infelizmente, não vejo jeito melhor... Não suporto mais morar naquela quitinete nojenta com aquele síndico pavoroso... - podiam-se ver os olhos opacos da jovem Haruno.

- Aquele que uma vez tava bêbado e tentou de agarrar?

- É...

- Achei que já tinha se mudado ha muito tempo ..

- E eu tinha, mas o aluguel aumentou e eu tive que me mudar pra lá de novo... Não dá Tenten, depois dquilo, ta sendo difícil... Nenhum emprego mais dá conta de pagar as dívidas acumuladas do meu pai...

- Fica fria amiga, eu to nisso há um tempo, se você estiver na casa, nada de errado vai lhe acontecer! Sinta-se sortuda por eu ter conseguido uma vaga pra você lá!

Tenten sabia que Sakura não era do tipo que se entregava fácil, mas as coisas estavam muito complicadas.

Quando pequena, a Haruno era tratada como uma princesinha. Mas depois que a empresa de seu pai quebrou, só sobraram dívidas e mais dívidas. Pra melhorar, tudo que ela tinha na poupança que seus pais fizeram para que ela pagasse a faculdade, foi roubado dela através de um seqüestro relâmpago, já que a fama de se pai perpetuava por todos os cantos mesmo tendo sua empresa quebrada.

Mesmo assim, continuava morando junto com os pais ajudando nas despesas como podia, fazendo vários trabalhos, deixando às vezes de lado os estudos na faculdade pública que ela se esforçou tanto para passar.

Resolveu sair de casa e mudar de cidade quando descobriu o motivo da empresa tão bem sucedida de seu pai ter falido: dívidas de jogo. Mudando de cidade, e se afastando, achou que conseguiria se reerguer, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Só não havia desistido de tudo e voltado pra casa, porque conheceu Tenten quando trabalhava numa lanchonete 24 horas. Tenten que sempre visitava o local acabou se tornando amiga de Sakura contando suas histórias e escutando as dela. Pode parecer estranho, mas as duas eram melhores amigas desde então.

Sabendo da situação de Sakura, Tenten lhe sugeriu uma vaga na casa onde ela trabalhava. Depois de várias tentativas de emprego, e tentando se adaptar na nova faculdade, Sakura acabou se rendendo as propostas tentadoras de Tenten.

Na noite seguinte a jovem Haruno estava completamente maquiada ao lado de sua amiga, que ia entrando no prédio luxuoso.

- Então você é a novata... Hum... A primeira noite é pior, mas depois você acostuma, a cor do dinheiro sempre alegra...

Ela apenas engoliu a seco, não sabia se chorava de vergonha de si mesma, ou de raiva, aquilo era frustrante. Não entendia como Tenten se sujeitava aquilo, e nem mesmo como ela se sujeitaria.

- Ainda não acredito que eu to fazendo isso... – lamentava ela.

- Ainda não acredito que eu to fazendo isso... - resmungava o Uchiha na entrada do bordel.

- Você aceitou, agora não vem dá uma de puritano ¬¬ - Disse Naruto indo à frente.

- Puritano? Acho que os trabalhos com a Hinata estão fazendo bem ao seu vocabulário - disse Shikamaru num tom deboxado.

- Não envolva minha prima nessa história. Ele só está empolgado, acho que nunca veio a um lugar como esses - disse Neji também deboxando.

- Fala isso como se fosse cliente, hein Neji? - diz Shikamaru rindo.

- Não preciso, ao contrário dos companheiros aqui.

- E nem eu uú - disse Naruto confiante.

- Eu não preciso de nada - disse Sasuke frio acabando com o assunto.

- É mesmo, tem a Ino a hora que quiser! – Disse Shikamaru dando uma tapinha nas costas dele.

- Isso não é da sua conta – respondeu Sasuke dando um ponto final no assunto.

- Só mais uma coisa Naruto: esqueça a Hinata, ela não é pro seu bico - disse Neji dando um passo à frente.

Naruto apenas ficou de cara amarrada e passou a andar lado a alado com os amigos.

Sakura estava escondida atrás das cortinas do pequeno palco. "Ai meu deus que que eu to fazendo aqui?" pensava ela tentando abaixar a saia minúscula que estava usando.

Tenten surgiu saltitante com seu shortinho e com uma blusa estilo espartilho, semelhante a uma lingerie.

- Ele veio X3 - disse ela apertando as mãos contra o rosto.

- Ele? Oõ - perguntava Sakura meio atordoada

- O cliente gato o animal ¬¬, aquele ali - Tenten apontou para Neji, bem ao seu lado estava Sasuke.

- MEU DEUS TENTEN ELE É MUITO GATO! oo - do ângulo que Sakura estava parecia que Tenten estava apontando para Sasuke, e não para Neji.

- Eu não te disse? E ele só vem aqui pra me ver D - dizia ela com uma cara de triunfo.

- Aquele cabelo preto... - dizia Sakura secando o Uchiha.

- Sim e comprido... - disse Tenten secando Neji.

- Comprido? Oõ Não boia Tenten, é espetado, assim desajeitado, não comprido Oõ

- Tá maluca Sakura? Olha ali o cara de camisa branca, bem ali - ela apontou mais uma vez para Neji.

- AHHHHHHHH ESSE AI, PENSEI QUE ERA O DO LADO XD

- Esse ai do lado eu não conheço .., deve ser amigo do Neji, sei lá...

- Nossa, que merda, olha só onde eu fui conhecer esse cara - dizia Sakura tentando correr para a porta dos fundos.

- Merda nada, vai é sair no lucro!!! Eu vou fazer ele pagar pelos seus serviços! – Disse a Amiga com os olhos chocolate exprimindo um ar profundamente malicioso.

- TENTEN PÉRA AI! EU NÃO QUERO! - ela correu atrás da amiga, mas era tarde demais: Tenten já tinha saído do camarim.

Ela voltou minutos depois animada.

- Ahhhh já vi ele X3 - ela deu pequenos pulinhos - escuta, pelo que eu recebi de "coordenadas", parece que eles vieram pra uma despedida de solteiro, então, eu você, e mais algumas meninas vamos fazer a festa pra eles.

- AI TENTEN EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUR - dizia ela com o coração batendo forte.

- Agora que já deu o seu nome, passou pela seleção do Itachi, vai ter que ficar aqui, se não lucrar ele vai perder essa noite por uma garota, acredite, fique então só essa noite e caia fora, mas agora que já fez tudo, não dá pra voltar atrás, eu te avisei...

E nisso Tenten estava certa. Sakura realmente não tinha alternativa se não fosse colocar um daqueles uniformes de coelhinha e ir dentro daquele bolo enorme. Deviam caber umas três mulheres folgado dentro do bolo. Mas foram cinco espremidas lá dentro.

A última que entrou estava com dois sprays de chantili. O bolo foi empurrado por uma sexta garota também vestida de coelhinha.

Sakura estava toda apertada lá dentro, foi a primeira a entrar no bolo, empurrada por Tenten. Tenten sabia que se ela não ficasse presa iria sair de dentro do bolo.

De repente, o bolo parou de andar. Alguém abriu a tampa do bolo. "AI MEU DEUS QUE QUE É ISSO!?" pensou Sakura ao receber uma chuva de chantili.

Minutos antes os garotos estavam entrando no famoso "akatsuki's bordel". Neji foi logo no balcão pedir algo para beber. Enquanto ele esperava que o barman fizesse o drink seu e de seus companheiros, procurava discretamente por sua "garota" pelo salão. Normalmente, ela já estava esperando, hoje não a viu.

- Procurando pela Tenten Neji? - disse o barman.

- Não sei do que você está falando ¬¬ a única vez que vim aqui foi pra fazer vistoria sanitária desse lugar. - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso mantendo a calma.

Neji era estagiário da prefeitura e tinha que fazer esses serviços, foi assim que conheçeu o bordel, e conseqüentemente tenten. O barman entendeu a indireta e tratou de consertar a burrada:

- Ah sim! Estou confundindo o senhor com o outro cliente da tenten XD - disse ele entregando as bebidas aos quatro.

Começaram a beber e sentaram-se numa mesa. Foram então atendidos por um homem loiro, certamente com tendências não totalmente hetero sexuais; parecia muito uma mulher.

- Prazer eu sou Deidara - disse ele com uma voz inteiramente masculina. Até esse mísero momento, todos da mesa achavam que Deidara era uma mulher. [OASHAOSHAOHSAOHSAOSHOA, Fãns do Deirada me perdoem. Eu também gosto dele, mas vocês tem que admitir que ele parece mulher OO"v

- Posso ajudá-los? - continua o loiro.

- Acho que pode dar uma mãozinha pro Sasuke, ajudar ele a conhecer a sua verdadeira essência ;ui; - diz Naruto automaticamente levando um soco de Sasuke.

- Na verdade estamos aqui pra uma despedida de solteiro, queremos um showzinho – disse shikamaru indo direto ao ponto.

- Ah! Pode deixar, eu cuido de tudo. Tenten! – deidara chamou a morena que já estava por perto se "escondendo".

- Diga – disse ela já lançando um forte olhar para Neji.

- Prepare o bolo, despedida de solteiro.

- Pra já! – diz ela saindo em direção do camarim.

- Qualquer coisa é só pedir e pagar que as meninas dão, estou indo. – disse Deidara se retirando.

- Não acredito que vocês me arrastaram pra um lugar desses ¬¬.

Nesse momento pareceu uma mulher com uma saia jeans, uma bota preta, e uma camisa pólo aberta deixando seu sutiã aparecer usando um suspensório e um óculos.

- Oi, eu sou a Karin, vamos por aqui... Acho que se pegarem umas das "salinhas" com sofás é melhor. – a mulher de cabelos pretos puxou Sasuke pela mão levando-o para um dessas saletas que ficam coladas no palco principal.

Os outros seguiram os dois, e ao se acomodarem, a moça saiu e foi na mesma direção de Tenten. Foram alguns segundos até que ela, a Moça que os guiou até ali, aparecesse empurrando um bolo gigante vestida de coelhinha. Ela tirou a tampa do bolo e foram saindo de dentro dele belas garotas, todas vestidas de coelhinhas.

Primeiro uma loira, depois uma ruiva e uma mulata. O spray de chantili que estava nas mãos da loira foi espalhado por todos os cantos. Primeiro a Loira jogou um pouco dele na ruiva, depois na mulata, jogou em Karin, jogou dentro do bolo acertando Tenten e Sakura e por fim jogou nela. A loira, a ruiva e a mulata saíram do bolo para que Tenten e Sakura pudessem sair depois. A primeira a sair foi Tenten, que foi subindo cheia de chantili por todo o corpo o esfregando e o espalhando mais ainda. Foi direto em direção de Neji.

"Puta que pariu..." pensava o Hyuuga.

"Ah como você é lindo com essa cara de baba Neji" Pensava a morena já tirando o excesso de chantili de seu corpo e passando no dele.

Os olhares espantados dos outros ficaram vidrados em Neji e Tenten, já que ambos pareciam atores de filme pornô. Mas logo esses olhares foram dissipados pelas outras garotas.

Karin foi direto em Sasuke, que parecia concentrado em outra coisa.

Nesse meio tempo Sakura saia do bolo. Não foi uma saída tão chocante e provocante como a de Tenten. Ela simplesmente balançou os longos fios de cabelo rosa fazendo respingar chantili no Uchiha. Ela saiu então do bolo delicadamente tentando limpar o chantili que tinha no corpo dela. Karin, percebendo que o Uchiha não estava lhe dando a atenção devida, tentava obstruir a vista dele, o que foi totalmente em vão.

Sakura então olhou para os lados e viu a mulata e a loira em cima de Shikamaru, a ruiva em cima de Naruto, e Karin com Sasuke, Neji e Tenten já tinham ido para oouuuuutro lugar.

Seu olhar cruzou com o olhar do Uchiha, ela foi rebolando até o chão devagar, pegou o outro spray de chantili não usado e jogou nele, afim que ele parasse de olhá-la para ela poder sair de fininho. Acabou acertando Karin, que estava se metendo na frente de Sasuke numa tentativa desesperada de conseguir atenção. Ela virou-se com raiva olhando para Sakura. Sasuke aproveitou para empurrar a morena que estava sobre ele para o lado. Ela irritada saiu do lugar deixando Sakura e Sasuke "sozinhos".

"MEU DEUS COMO ELE É LINDO!" pensou Sakura esquecendo que queria fugir. Ela então espirrou chantili para cima fazendo com que ele chuvesse nela. Um pouco de chantili ficou em seus lábios, ela simplesmente passou a língua ao redor da boca limpando-a sorrindo. Ela foi balançando o corpo ao ritmo da música caminhando devagar na direção de Sasuke. Até que ela parou na sua frente recobrando a consciência parando e fechando os olhos pro um minuto. Sentiu que foi puxada para frente.

Ao abrir os olhos, aquele homem maravilhoso a deslizar sua mão pelo corpo da garota sujo de chantili. Ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo essa vontade, fazia tempo que não bebia, sempre foi fraco com bebida, e ainda mais depois dos drinks com alto teor alcoólico que Neji deu a ele, estava perdido numa vontade, aquilo era muito diferente do que vivia com a sua noiva. "Noiva?" esqueceu que ia casar em menos de 24 horas. Aquela prostituta era a mulher mais linda e gostosa que ele já sentiu em sem braços, não que Ino fosse feia, mas ela, aquela "garota", tinha algo que nunca encontrou em nenhuma outra mulher.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela. Ele foi subindo e ela foi ficando mais colada a ele. Ele resolveu beijá-la, ela, numa manobra rápida, jogou chantili em sua boca.

Sasuke engoliu aquele chantili, e, com um olhar frio, roubou o spray da mão da "garota" dizendo:

- Sua vez. – e terminando sua curta frase, espirrou chantili na boca dela e foi até ela sentir o gostinho.

A garota se perdeu no beijo ardente do "cliente".

Naruto olhou para o lado e viu a cena:

- SHIKAMARU OLHA ISSO! – disse ele rindo.

- Isso porque ele não queria vim – disse Shikamaru com um sorriso sem graça.

No amasso do Uchiha e da Haruno, o chantili continuou espirrando para todos os lados. Logo a lata de spray acabou, e os dois estavam totalmente melados.

- Parece que você gosta de chantili não é? – Disse Sakura lambendo um excesso de chantili que tinha ficado na bochecha do garoto.

- Pelo visto, você também. – disse ele colocando sua mão no queixo de Sakura para que ela se aproximasse.

Ele estava se preparando para beijá-la novamente até que ela disse:

- Espera, vamos subir? – "MEU DEUS SAKURA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? . espera, lá eu vou conseguir escapar ou algo assim, ficar com essa cara foi perfeito, mas... Eu não quero fazer isso . Não por dinheiro... Não assim... Ah, eu sou uma idiota .".

Sasuke estava tão dopado pelo efeito chantili + mulher + bebida que nem questionou a idéia.

Chegaram até o andar de cima. Sakura logo se sentou em um sofá que tinha numa salinha que ficava no andar antes de entrar no corredor dos quartos. Sasuke observou pensativo a garota com aquele vestidinho preto tomara que caia justo no corpo da "garota". Sentou-se ao lado. Puxou a "deusa" para seu colo beijando-a sentindo os dedos grudarem na pele daquela que ele tinha em seus braços, sentia aquele chantili nas bochechas rosadas daquela que ele possuía com uma vontade que nunca havia sentido.

Parece que daquele momento em diante sua memória fora apagada. Não lembrava de nada, nem do que fazia ali, nem do porque, nem de absolutamente nada. Perdeu-se em segundos naquele mar de sensações e reviravoltas que sentia em seu estômago.

Nem imaginava o que ele, nesse estado de inconsciência, estava provocando nela. Quando ela finalmente sentou-se naquele sofá para respirar, ele a puxou pela cintura, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota. Ele a beijando com tanto desejo, só a deixava mais venerável para o que estava proposta a fazer quando chegou lá. Parecia que ele cada vez ficava mais possuído pelo desejo ou algo assim. Queria por tudo se entregar aquele homem tão sensual, mas o bom senso tomou-lhe conta. Ela se afastou, mas parecia que ele não havia percebido, e continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Sem dúvidas que ele não deixaria aquela sensação ir embora assim tão facilmente. Nem cogitava mais que a bebida é que o estava levando ao caminho da perdição, ou melhor, o levando diretamente para a perdição em pessoa.

Até que como um gongo, a voz de sua perdição pronunciou o seguinte soar:

- Isso é uma despedida de solteiro não é? – ela se agradecia mentalmente por ter conseguido abrir a boca naquele momento, antes que desistisse da idéia.

- Sim... – respondeu ele meio atordoado.

- Quem é o noivo? – "meu deus que pergunta idiota" pela pensou após abrir a boca.

- ... Eu...

Silêncio to-tal.

Agora sim que aquele soar invadiu seus sentidos. Afinal, era noivo, não podia sentir-se mais atraído por uma "garota" do que pela mulher que teria que aturar pelo resto de seus dias. Não a amava, não encontrava nela algo que o enlouquecia. Sabia disso agora que sentiu, pela primeira vez, a loucura escorrer pela sua pele e arrepiar o seu corpo.

Levantou-se. Saiu andando e foi buscar os seus amigos, ou pelo menos, quase todos, já que Neji ainda permanecia desaparecido. Tinha que ir pra casa, esfriar a cabeça, esperar o efeito do álcool passar, afinal, seu casamento seria no dia seguinte...

Sakura escondeu-se em um dos quartos até raiar o dia. Foi pra casa, tomou um banho e ficou lá, pensando no que faria. Seu deus também fez a mesma coisa... Aquela tarde seria mais longa do que ambos imaginaram.

- Sakura! É a Tenten, abre a porta vai! – gritava a amiga do lado de fora.

Ela obedeceu e agradeceu pela visita. Certamente Tenten sempre sabia as melhores horas de vira visitá-la.

- Sasuke, o que você ta fazendo ai que não foi pra igreja ainda?! – exclamou Naruto ao ver o amigo beber um copo de leite ainda em casa.

O Uchiha não disse nada. Apenas entrou no carro e foi. O loiro ficou sem entender, mas foi pegar o que Ino havia lhe pedido e entrou no carro de Shikamaru.

- O Sasuke ainda tava ali? – perguntou o Nara.

- Aham... o.o

- Iiiiih amigo, acho que a Ino ta fudida...

Sakura estava se sentindo mais calma, Tenten trousse uns DVDs, elas estavam comendo besteiras que ela havia trazido também, debaixo das cobertas.

A noite era fria, porém, estrelada, para a sorte de Ino, que teimou em fazer um casamento ao ar livre a noite. Ela certamente estava mais linda do que uma princesa em seu vestido branco, era a noite mais feliz de sua vida... Por enquanto...

- Senhorita Yamanaka Ino?

- O que foi? – respondeu ela nervosa.

- Sou seu noivo mandou isso para a senhora...

O entregador da floricultura de seus pais entregou a ela um lindo buquê de várias flores do campo, um dos favoritos de Ino; Sasuke sabia, porque Ino sempre lhe pedia para comprá-los para ela. Um sorriso adentrou em seu rosto. Nunca que ele fez isso de livre e espontânea vontade. Foi ai que viu que junto com o buquê havia um pequeno cartão:

"[i_Desculpe por terminar assim, mas percebi que isso não ia dar certo... Agradeço por tudo.  
Uchiha Sasuke_[/i"

Ino não sabia o que fazer. Correu para o altar onde se jogou e permaneceu chorando descontroladamente ao sereno.


	2. CAP 2 Minha vida não é uma novela

Capítulo 2: Minha vida não é uma novela mexicana

Certamente as coisas iam relativamente tranqüilas desde o ocorrido ha uma semana atrás, apesar de Ino permanecer no seu quarto na maioria do tempo. Saia de lá apenas para ir trabalhar. Amaldiçoava-se todos os dias por levar aquele noivado a sério mesmo sabendo que isso podia acontecer. No fundo, ela sabia que ele não a amava, mas como gostava muito dele, preferia omitir isso de si mesma. Não sabia até que ponto tinha o feito certo. Mas agora não adiantava ficar pensando nisso, tudo o que tinha a fazer, era levantar e seguir em frente.

Sasuke tinha se mudado para uma quitinete que ficava perto da sua faculdade. Era uma bem "fedorenta" baratíssima, só um lugar pra ele ficar enquanto seu novo apartamento não ficava pronto. Não trabalhava, mas tinha vida de rei. Digamos que ele não vinha de família rica, mas seu irmão mais velho enriqueceu subitamente, e desde então, o mais velho começou a lhe mandar uma gorda mesada todos os meses, talvez para compensar o fato de ter abandonado o irmão com seus tios depois que os pais morreram num incêndio. Mesmo a contra gosto, Sasuke acabou aceitando a tal mesada; queria evitar o mínimo de incomodações que uma discussão com o seu "amado" irmão poderia causar.

Em fim, mesmo com todos os agravantes, estava voltando a sua vida normal. Nos primeiros dias ele certamente estranhou a ausência do som do seu celular a tocar de minuto a minuto. Mas agora já estava desfrutando do barulho do televisor e do conforto do sofá.

Sakura estava relativamente tranqüila. Não ficou nem mais um dia "naquele" trabalho. Certo que estava com medo de irem atrás dela e a forçarem a voltar para lá. Mas preferia correr este risco a ficar mais um segundo "naquele" lugar.

Era um dia nublado, uma quarta feira. Sakura estava arrumando-se para ir ao dentista fazer sua visita mensal. Vestiu uma calça jeans quase nunca usada.

- AH QUE DROGA! NÃO POSSO TER ENGORDADO TANTO! - reclamava ela em voz alta trancando a respiração e tentando entrar dentro daquela calça.

Num movimento rápido conseguiu entrar e fechar a calça. Ta bom que a calça ficou extremamente justa, colada e todos os outros sinônimos. Mas como todas as suas outras calças estavam sujas, não teve outra saída a não ser ir com aquela calça que aumentava sua bunda umas 3 vezes; calça jeans clara, colada; calça estilo "VEM CÁ MEU MACHO!". Resolveu colocar uma blusa básica branca pra não chamar tanta atenção. Calçou um sapatinho cinza com um salto médio.

Pegou o ônibus, parou no ponto, e correu para dentro do enorme prédio comercial. Viu que o elevador já estava se fechando e correu mais depressa para alcançá-lo antes que se fechasse. Primeiro erro do dia, já que além de umas outras duas senhoras, estava no elevador um homem alto, bonito, sensual, vestido a terno e gravata.

Primeiro andar, as duas velhinhas saíram do elevador deixando apenas os dois num casual encontro naquele pequeno espaço.

"MEU DEUS SÉRA QUE ELE NÃO REPAROU?" Pensava ela desesperada. Se o reparar dela se referia a ele perceber que ela era a mesma garota do chantili, certamente que não. Mas se estava se referindo as olhadas discretas dele para sua bunda e pernas com aquela calça, isso sem dúvida que sim.

"E esse elevador que não chega" pensava Sasuke tentando desviar o olhar de um certo par de pernas.

Foi quando ela deu uma rápida virada de rosto que ele pode perceber em que situação estava metido. Era coincidência demais pra ser verdade! Só podia ser mentira! "Minha vida não é uma novela mexicana" disse ele mentalmente para si.

Foi quando ele mesmo se virou pra ter certeza do que seus olhos acabaram de constatar. Quando essa tal "certeza" se confirmou, foram os dois segundos mais longos de toda a sua vida. Amaldiçoou-se profundamente por ter desviado o seu rosto naquela fração de segundos. "IDIOTA! EU SÓ POSSO SER MUITO IDIOTA!" Isso não lhe saia da cabeça.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, sentiu um balaço do elevador e as luzes se apagarem.

- AAAA MEU DEUS - Gritou ela.

- Mas que merda... – resmungou ele.

Sinceramente, não sabia o que era pior: ficar preso no elevador, perder a sua entrevista de emprego, ter que ficar preso num elevador enquanto perdia sua entrevista de emprego, ou ter que ficar preso num elevador enquanto perdia sua entrevista de emprego com ELA.

- CADÊ O BOTÃO DE EMERGÊNCIA! " – ela gritou novamente.

- Fica fria, o elevador já deve voltar a funcionar... – Disse ele torcendo para que suas palavras se tornassem verdade.

Esperaram um minuto, o que parecia ser o mais logo da história, em total silêncio. Sasuke se sentou. É, realmente não era só uma pequena falha no sistema. Ficariam ali durante um bom tempo.

- AH ME DESCULPA, MAS EU VOU TER QUE ACHAR ESSE BOTÃO! – disse ela nervosa.

Foi sair do lugar e caminhar até os botões do elevador, mas acabou tropeçando na perna do companheiro. Quase caiu em cima dele.

- Me desculpe, é que eu tenho pavor de elevador . - Disse ela apalpando a parede até achar os botões.

- Não vai acontecer nada, se o cabo estivesse meio solto, já teríamos caído depois desse seu tropeção... – respondeu ele friamente.

- Desculpa "" – ela realmente estava constrangida demais pra pensar numa resposta melhor para aquele mal educado.

Apertou o botão várias vezes; parecia inútil...

Pegou seu celular; sem sinal...

- Desiste, só nos resta esperar... – disse ele ao ouvir o barulho do botão sendo apertado repetidamente e um "droga!" após ela pegar o celular.

- Verdade... – ela se sentou apoiando-se numa das paredes do elevador – O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ela tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Ah não... Conversa de elevador não... – Resmungou ele odiando-se mortalmente por ter virado o rosto há minutos atrás.

- Ora, só estou tentando me distrair, se eu ficar quieta vou endoidar aqui... – respondeu ela batendo as mãos no chão como um tique nervoso.

- Porque? – indagou confuso.

- Porque desde que me seqüestraram quando eu era mais nova, acabei ficando com claustrofobia...

- Ah sim... – Ele nem fez questão de desculpar-se – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele resolveu mudar de assunto, achou melhor distraí-la para não ter incomodações mais tarde.

- Tava indo para o dentista, e você?

- Ia fazer uma entrevista de emprego.

- Pra trabalhar no que?

- Trabalhar com a contabilidade, ou qualquer coisa assim, to precisando de dinheiro, quero acabar meu apartamento logo...

Conversaram durante muito mais tempo. Política, esportes, músicas, filmes, astrologia. Ela não imaginava que alguém tão áspero com as palavras podia ser tão maravilhoso, tudo que ele falava lhe fazia sentido, apesar de sentir certa frieza vindo dele.

Ele não estava concluindo coisas muito diferentes dela. Até que para uma prostituta, ela era uma pessoa bem resolvida, inteligente, comportada. Não estava sendo nada desagradável conversar com ela, apesar de não querer admitir isso para si mesmo. Quando a conversa começa a ficar mais descontraída e ele começava a se divertir, até a arriscar um sorriso em meio dos comentários da dama, se lembrava de onde a conheceu. "Sasuke, não se iluda" pensava ele "ela é só uma "[i_garota"[/i"_'.

Sakura acabou percebendo que ele estava se policiando. Se sentia horrível, estava crente que se não fosse aquele maldito encontro, estaria é nos malhos com ele no elevador. Mas nada podia fazer, ou pelo menos, nada conseguia fazer a respeito.

Até que para sua surpresa, ele se pronunciou:

- Porque você é prostituta? – Perguntou ele na maior cara de pau.

Sim, estava se controlando há muito tempo, finalmente a pergunta escapou.

Ela não sabia se agradecia, ou se o esfolava depois de uma pergunta daquelas. Ela respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Porque eu não sou prostituta. Admito que eu pensei em ser, e fui pra lá... – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez - Aquele dia foi o primeiro, e único... – Disse ela séria

Aquilo parecia ser verdade, ela não tinha voz de quem estava mentindo, nem tinha tido o tique nervoso com as mãos, mas parte dele não conseguia acreditar. Como havia dito para si mesmo anteriormente "Minha vida não é uma novela mexicana".

- Tá, se você quer que eu acredite... – disse ele concluindo suas idéias.

- Não quer acreditar? Problema sexual seu, eu sei que eu to falando a verdade... – Ela sentiu que tinha que ser firme se quisesse que ele acreditasse.

Nesse momento ele pode ver uma mulher até então escondida. Aquele jeitinho meigo dela o estava quase cativando. Agora, aquele ponto de agressividade, tinha causado uma impressão diferente dele para a mulher que estava compartilhando o espaço. O fez despertar uma vontade de ver até que ponto ela mantia a calma. Queria descobrir do que era feita aquela "garota":

- Opa, não precisa me agredir... – disse ele com um tom melodioso

- Você que pediu... – respondeu ela no mesmo tom de voz.

- Só quero a verdade. – prosseguiu ele.

- Eu já te disse... – ela respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Porque mentir? – não desistiu.

- Porque não acredita? – ela estava ficando sem saída. Não podia acreditar, que o homem mais perfeito que já conheceu achava que ela era uma prostituta. E com razão, o que era pior. Não o culpava por não acreditar em uma história maluca daquelas. Coisas assim só aconteciam em novelas...

- É só você me provar – respondeu ele depois de um tempo na inércia do silêncio.

- Eu bem que queria... – respondeu rápida como uma bala – Mas não vou ficar me justificando pra você... – quanto mais ela falasse, pior a situação ficaria para o seu lado.

- Porque não? Não tem argumentos? – O Uchiha não admitia um "não" como resposta.

- Não vou me justificar pra alguém que não me interessa – a Haruno perdeu a calma novamente.

- Eu acho que está mentindo outra vez – Disse ele melodioso para a provocar. Percebeu que ela tinha perdido a calma novamente.

- O que você quer afinal? Que eu diga que você é bonito? – Ela levantou controlando-se para não ficar mais nervosa do que já estava.

- Não, quero que diga a verdade... – Ele levantou caminhou para onde parecia ser perto dela. Mesmo estando escuro podiam ver os vultos de cada um no elevador.

- Então... – ela deu um passo se posicionando bem a frente dele - Toma a verdade! – e pronunciando essas palavras levantou a mão direta e a atritou com força no rosto do infeliz. Um tapa bem dado.

Ele ficou sentindo por instantes aquele ardume em seu rosto. O impacto daquela mão quente.

- A verdade dói né? – disse ela furiosa apesar da frase irônica.

Ele pega a mão direita dela com força dizendo

- Vagabunda nenhuma levanta a mão pra mim.

- Que bom que eu não sou uma vagabunda! – ela agora lhe acertou com a esquerda. Certamente foi um tapa menos dolorido, mas o que ele significou doeu muito mais moralmente do que fisicamente, isso era certo.

Antes que pudesse reagir, a luz do elevador voltou. Ambos ficaram olhando intensamente nos olhos um do outro. Ele podia ver pequenas lágrimas, até então desconhecidas, nos cantos dos olhos daquela de quem ele segurava uma das mãos.

O elevador começou a se mover. O Quinto andar havia chegado. Ela desceu do elevador puxando com força seu pulso da mão dele. Deu as costas e foi andando, esperou a porta começar a se fechar para dizer:

- TOMARA QUE FIQUE DESEMPREGADO! – Gritou deixando escorrer pelas suas bochechas há pouco tempo coradas, lágrimas de tristeza.

Ele tomou mais esse tapa psicológico.

"Vagabunda, ainda me paga" pensou.

Chegou até o escritório onde tinha marcado a entrevista, por sorte ainda tinham alguns candidatos esperando sentados na recepção. Pela primeira vez estava agradecendo um lugar tão cheio de concorrentes.

Sakura tinha perdido a hora no dentista, estava desconsolada, afinal, seu dia estava sendo uma merda, primeiro a calça, depois o Sasuke, depois o elevador, depois, o Sasuke outra vez, e ainda tinha perdido o dentista. Sentou-se na escadaria que tinha na entrada do prédio para esfriar a cabeça antes de pegar um ônibus lotado para voltar pra aquele apartamento nojento.

Quando achou que aconteceria mais alguma coisa pra acabar ainda mais com o seu dia, sente uma mão em seu ombro:

- Que olhos opacos são esses? – uma voz calma e baixa disse.

Ela virou-se, e o dono da voz continuou:

- Esse brilho fosco não combina com as suas feições senhorita. – disse o homem muito bem trajado a ela.

Ela deixou escorre uma lágrima e sorriu:

- Me desculpe em preocupar o senhor, eu só estou tento um dia ruim... – respondeu ela com um tímido sorriso.

- Eu posso melhorar o seu dia se for esse o caso. – disse o homem sorridente.

- Muito obrigada senhor, mas não quero incomodá-lo... – ela continuou sorrindo.

- Apenas me diga o motivo dessas lágrimas... – Ele tinha um sorriso sereno, mas ao mesmo tempo, melancólico.

- Ah, é que estou a procura de um bom emprego, mas não acho nenhum, e estou precisando de dinheiro... Queria muito poder me dedicar a um trabalho que pudesse me dar uma esperança de futuro... – O que não deixava de ser verdade.

- Ora senhorita, se esse for o tão monstruoso problema, eu garanto que a senhorita será de grande valia no meu escritório. Estou precisando de uma secretária, a minha se casou há alguns meses, meu escritório está uma bagunça.

- VERDADE?! – exclamou ela feliz.

- Se não se importar em trabalhar para mim...

- Nossa que pergunta! XD

Mal sabia Sakura que o tão misterioso empresário na verdade era o herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas da cidade. Sim, dentro de dois dias estaria sendo secretária do homem popularmente conhecido como: Sai.


	3. CAP 3 Vai começar com essa outra vez

_Primeiro gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. É realmente um crime começar uma história e não terminá-la. Mas antes que me atirem pedras e me joguem dentro do venono vu dizer que eu não vou abandonar essa fic. Só estou sem tempo pelo vestibular..._

_De qualquer maneira muito obrigada por esperarem... E me desculpem não poder responder todos os comentários. Prometo que os resmponderei assim que esse caos de fim de ano (VESTIBULAR DO CAPETA) passar -.-"_

_Amo todos. 3_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Capítulo 3: "Vai começar com essa outra vez?"

Não podia acreditar na sorte que teve, ser contratada assim, sem mais nem menos, e ainda por um empresário tão importante.

Flash Back

- Antes de mais nada senhor, se me permite essa indelicadeza, o senhor é...

- Sai... – ele continuaria se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- AH MEU SANTO! COMO PUDE SER TÃO DESLIGADA! ."

Fim do Flash Back

Dentro de dois dias já estaria no escritório dele. "Falando nisso..." pensou ela "que diabos ele estaria fazendo naquele lugar onde a encontrou?" Seu escritório ficava muito longe de lá... Provavelmente a mesma coisa que ela concluiu. Estava distraída demais para perceber que alguém a estava observando saltitar à caminho de seu apartamento.

O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Essa a pergunta que não se calava na cabeça de um certo galã escondido entre uma parede e uma lata de lixo.

Sasuke estava voltando para dentro de casa quando avistou a garota saltitante e sorridente cantarolando algo estranho que ele não conhecia. Ficou surpreso, ainda mais porque ele tinha saído de casa para levar o lixo para fora. O que faria ela tão feliz, perto de sua casa, e ainda, tão feliz depois dos dois terem tido uma conversa turbulenta no elevador?

Num reflexo, escondeu-se para descobrir. Viu que ela parou no prédio do outro lado da rua. Parou na frente do portão.

"Por favor toque o interfone, por favor toque o interfone, por favor toque o interfone, por favor toque o interfone..." Rezava ele para que ela não desse sinal de que morasse ali.

Foi aí que o seu desespero aumentou: Ela parou, abriu a bolsa, e tirou a chave.

"PUTA MERDA!" exclamou mentalmente enquanto batia com a mão na testa.

Esperou que ela entrasse para sair do seu esconderijo e correr para dentro do seu apartamento, o quarto, e último, andar.

Enquanto isso a sua mais nova "vizinha", abria a porta do micro apartamento com uma micro sacada para a rua. Ela se dirigiu até a sacada onde tinha uma rede, apesar do barulho, gostava de ficar lá pegando um solzinho e vendo o movimento da rua.

Deitou-se sem ter trocado de roupa ainda. Para estragar o seu dia, de novo, percebeu algo que não gostou. Como se ditou de barriga para cima, pode ver, que, no outro nado da rua, num apartamento acima do seu, existia um vulto muito conhecido.

- MEU DEUS! – ela disse no mesmo instante que viu alguém abrindo as cortinas da sacada do apartamento da frente do quarto andar.

Jogou-se no chão no mesmo minuto tentando se esconder. Ficou esperando ansiosa cada segundo até a porta de correr da sacada do apartamento do outro lado da rua ser aberta. Abriu. Pode ver alguém com uma cara de cu, com uma lata de cerveja na mão, sem camisa, se apoiar no parapeito da sacada e ficar lá, parado, bebendo a cerveja, com uma cara de amargura tremenda.

A única coisa que conseguiu deduzir por ele estar com aquela aparência medonha, era ter perdido a entrevista de emprego.

- BEM FEEEEEEEEEIIITO! – ela deixou escapar num ar de felicidade.

Não sabia se era felicidade por ver que aquele deus estava sem camisa, por ele morar na sua frente, por ter supostamente perdido a entrevista de emprego, ou por estar sem camisa morando na sua frente e tendo acabado de perder o emprego.

Sasuke ouviu, mas com os barulhos vindos da rua não identificou que aquela voz era a de Sakura. "Deve ter sido alguém do apartamento de baixo" pensou. Aquela mulher solteira era realmente muito estranha. Chega as onze da noite e ela não parava de gritar e gemer. Não entendia como uma mulher que mora SOZINHA e não recebe a visita de NINGUÉM, podia ser tão... Fogosa. Mas, como ela é uma pessoa um tanto suspeita, deduziu ser ela mesma a dona da voz, e continuou lá parado tomando sua cerveja e pensando o que faria com a novidade da sua "vizinha".

Mal sabia ele que a mesma se escondia aflita com a mesma idéia na cabeça. Não queria nem imaginar o dia em que eles acabassem se encontrando. Não que não quisesse isso. Lógico que queria, mesmo ele a tendo destratado, não podia ignorar que além de lindo, ele a seduziu completamente com o seu jeito frio e irônico. Resolveu tomar um banho e não tentar pensar mais nisso.

Sasuke estava há alguns dias já a espera do maldito telefonema da empresa. Desde o dia que fez a maldita entrevista, nada de o maldito telefone tocar. Resolveu pegar o carro e dar uma volta, talvez ir pra um bar que ele costumava a ir que ficava na cidade vizinha. Não tinha aula naquele dia, não via algo melhor a fazer.

Enquanto isso Sakura estava se acostumando com o novo emprego. Era seu segundo dia lá, tinha muita coisa para ela fazer, ligações, agenda, tudo isso ela teve que re-organizar.

- Sakura, por favor, pode vim aqui? – Disse o chefe.

- Sim senhor! – disse ela largando tudo e correndo até a sala mais reservada do escritório – Sim?

- Você sabe dirigir? – perguntou ele com o mesmo sorriso morto de sempre.

- Sim, apesar de não ter carro, eu fiz a auto escola... – respondeu ela lembrando-se que na época que fez a auto escola, antes do seqüestro, iria ter um carro para dirigir.

- Perfeito! Não gostaria de fazer um favor?

- Mas é claro! Sabe que estou aqui pra auxiliar o senhor em qualquer coisa... – respondeu ela com um enorme sorriso.

- Queria que você pegasse um dos carros da empresa e fosse até a Santa Tereza, passar em uma das sedes e pegar um documento que eles ficaram de me mandar. Ele é muito importante para ser perdido no correio, e eu confio em você... Pode fazer isso?

- Sim, quer que eu faça hoje? Porque não sei se vou chegar aqui no horário do expediente...

- Infelizmente sim. Mas, pra compensá-la, o que acha de eu te levar até em casa?

- Imagina! O.o Encare isso como uma hora extra, o senhor não precisa se desdobrar! É só me liberar mais cedo um dia que for possível XD – disse ela rindo.

- Você é mesmo uma jóia... – disse o chefe lhe entregando a chave de um dos carros.

Ela a pegou e se retirou do escritório.

- Mas que merda hien? – Disse Sasuke preso em um congestionamento.

Parece que muita gente resolveu fazer o mesmo que ele. Resolveu pegar outro caminho, iria demorar mais, mas pelo menos não ficava parado.

Enfim chegou onde queria, e pode aproveitar a tarde, apesar dela estar nublada, o clima estava agradável. Podia ver as nuvens no céu carregadas, uma tempestade estava para vir a qualquer momento. Mas quanto mais ele observada o céu, mais se intrigava com o fato da chuva não começar a cair. Observar as nuvens era algo problemático demais para ser o hobbie de Shikamaru, mas resolveu aderir a ele enquanto não tinha nada para fazer.

Antes que pudesse perceber já era noite, oito da noite para ser mais exato. Devia voltar pra casa ver se não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida ou algo assim. Resolveu voltar pelo mesmo caminho que usou para fugir do trânsito, por ser uma estrada deserta e o caminho ser mais logo, de certo não teria ninguém lá.

Sakura estava morta, chegou lá e teve que organizar uma centena de documentos além de pegar o que lhe foi pedido. Aproveitou e levou todos os documentos a respeito do senhor Sai, para não precisar fazer uma viajem tão cansativa, já que pegou um congestionamento da sua cidade até Socorro (cidade vizinha a dela). Decidiu então pegar um caminho alternativo, assim poderia chegar mais cedo e ir logo para cama, estava morta de cansaço.

Estava uma viagem tranqüila. Sem movimento nem nada, apesar da estrada ser totalmente escura. Sakura estava um pouco receosa devido a isso. Afinal, se quisessem abordá-la, não seria nada complicado.

Pode ver que estava se aproximando de uma ponte um tanto estreita, sem guarda de reio, já que estava em reforma. Decidiu que o melhor seria reduzir a velocidade, ainda mais por estar tão mal iluminado. Decisão infeliz. Um caminhão que estava em alta velocidade não freou, e acabou batendo com alto impacto no carro de Sakura que mal se quer teve tempo de reagir devido a escuridão.

Com o alto impacto, o carro de Sakura foi lançado através da ponte para o lago sobre o qual a ponte estava erguida. O caminhoneiro no susto, tocou o caminhão sem parar para ajudá-la. Sakura, num momento de luz, soltou o cinto de segurança e pegou sua bolsa que estava no banco do passageiro, não sabia o porque, mas naquele momento, quando viu a bolsa, sentiu-se na obrigação de salvá-la. Nadou até a superfície, tirando forças do infinito para ir até a borda e conseguir alcançar a estrada.

Para sua sorte, ou azar, um certo Uchiha que estava atrás do caminhão, viu a cena, parou o carro no acostamento e correu até a margem do lago para socorrer quem quer que tivesse caído lá. Não teve nem tempo de ver quem era. Sakura estava tão eufórica, que largou a bolsa no chão, e saiu correndo para abraçá-lo.

- AAA QUE BOM! – Gritou ela assustada ainda abraçando ele – Desculpa... – disse ela, mas sem soltá-lo.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo... – disse ele passando a mão sobre a cabeça dela.

- Desculpa... Desculpa... – ela só conseguia falar isso enquanto chorava e esfregava sua cabeça no peito dele.

Sasuke sentiu um pingo de chuva atingir seu rosto, como se fosse um sinal que dizia que ele deveria levá-la para casa.

- Vai chover... – Disse ele fazendo menção deles saírem dali – Vamos, eu te levo pra casa... – ele a tirou de perto dele e pegou a bolsa dela que estava no chão e foi andando em direção do carro. E ela timidamente foi atrás.

Sentou-se no banco de trás do carro com as mãos tremendo. Sasuke foi até o banco de trás e pegou um casaco seu que sempre deixava no carro, caso desse frio quando saísse.

- Eu vou ficar ali na frente, é melhor você tirar essas roupas molhadas, ai coloca isso...

Colocou o casaco por cima, e foi tirando sua roupa com o casaco estando por cima, teve trabalho, mas conseguiu. Ele tinha razão estava bem mais quentinha. Mas continuava tremendo.

- Se acalma... – disse ele respirando fundo, odiaria-se pelo que ai falar no momento – Se você quiser eu espero um pouco pra ligar o carro...

- Sasuke... – disse ela em voz baixa e chorosa.

- Hum... – respondeu ele levemente irritado.

Ela aproximou-se, e sussurrando levemente no ouvido do motorista, disse:

- Você perdeu a entrevista aquele dia? Ta... Desempregado? – terminou com uma voz meio chorosa.

Ele virou o rosto, que até então estava voltado para frente, na direção dela, deixando seu rosto muito próximo ao de Sakura. Deixou um sorriso espaçar. Fechou os olhos lentamente e riu. E foi abrindo os olhos dizendo:

- Não... – Fechou os olhos novamente e riu sedutoramente.

O jeito com que ela se preocupava com ele era realmente muito "meigo", se assim ele se ousasse a pensar. Ela era realmente um coração mole. Depois de todos os desaforos que ele disse ela ainda o abraçava e lhe pedia desculpas? Certo que ele a abrigou em seu carro, o que não era normal de sua personalidade mesmo sendo quase que... Obrigação dele fazer isso.

- Desculpaaaa! – Disse ela chorando mais e o abraçando novamente.

- Você é muito azarada mesmo... Primeiro o elevador, agora isso... – diz ele um tanto constrangido, tentando ficar mais sério.

Ela não parava de chorar, e muito menos de abraçá-lo com cada vez mais força.

- Calma, você ainda ta viva... – disse ele tentando ser solidário e frio ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode ficar aqui atrás comigo? – perguntou ela parando um pouco de chorar, mas ainda soluçando.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas levantou-se para sentar junto a ela. A envolveu com um dos braços o passando por cima dos ombros dela.

- Isso é pra compensar o outro dia, não pense que vai ser assim sempre... – Disse ele ainda emburrado, mas ainda um pouco constrangido.

- Obrigada... – Ela fechou os olhos exausta, apesar de tudo, poder dormir sabendo que estava segura era o caminho.

Acabou adormecendo sem que Sasuke percebesse. Certamente ele estava ocupado demais pensando em diferentes maneiras de não olhar demais pra ela, afinal, aquele agasalho dele era enorme, mas as pernas dela ainda ficavam a amostra.

Ela estava quieta demais, resolveu parar de tentar não olhar para as pernas dela e encarar seu rosto. Foi quando viu que ela já estava dormindo. Deitou-a no banco e ligou o carro. Começou a dirigir.

O que ficava na sua cabeça, além de perceber o quanto Sakura sempre o tirava do sério com as suas malditas "curvas", era o que ele ia fazer com ela dormindo. Não queria acordá-la, vai que ela tem outro piripaque? E pegar a chave do apartamento dela, e a levá-la pra casa ia pegar mal, afinal, ela não estava bêbada pra não lembrar do que aconteceu no outro dia e ele inventar qualquer desculpa de como ele sabia onde ela morava. Só restou, de todas a menos pior das idéias, levá-la pra sua casa, mesmo que assim ela descobrisse que ele morava perto dela, ele ainda poderia fingir que não sabia. Tinha que admitir que nenhuma das três idéias lhe agradava, mas na falta de opção...

"Chegamos em casa..." pensou ele olhando pra Sakura praticamente em estado vegetativo no banco traseiro do carro. Ele respirou fundo, e fez algo que nunca tinha feito na vida: pegou uma garota no colo. E sim, subiu com ela malditos três lances de escadas.

Claro que no meio do caminho o tinha que ter alguém, e pra seu azar, era um garoto de uns 14 anos perambulando pelo corredor aquelas altas horas. Devia ter fugido de casa.

- Ei moço, você se casou? – perguntou o moleque querendo tirar uma com a cara de Sasuke vendo que ele estava bem sem graça de ter que levar a garota lá pra cima vestida apenas com aquele agasalho.

- Não é da sua conta pivete – disse ele virando-se.

- O senhor não consegue arrumar uma mulher e está levando uma prostituta pra casa .0.? – garto insistiu.

- Se fosse uma prostituta – "Ta, ela realmente é, mas se eu falar isso ai mesmo que o moleque vai encher o saco" – Você acha que eu teria que levá-la assim lá pra cima? ¬¬

- Ah! O senhor violentou essa moça e agora ta levando ela morta pra casa .0. – o menino disse meio alto, afim que alguém acordasse e visse a cena. O moleque era uma peste.

- Fica quieto!!! – Sasuke começou a ficar vermelho.

- O PAI O MOÇO TÁ COM UMA MOÇA PELADA AQUI! .0. – O pequeno não parou.

- Ei garoto, qual o seu nome? – disse o Uchiha tentando amenizar a situação, ainda envergonhado.

- Konohomaru... o.o

- ENTÃO KONOHOMARU! – Sasuke apoiou Sakura no chão a fim de ficar com uma mão livre, e com ela, deu um MEGA³ chazão de cueca no pentelho.

Pegou Sakura no colo outra vez e saiu correndo com ela pelo último lance de escada até chegar em fim, na porta de seu apartamento. Abriu a porta do apartamento bufando, e jogou ela no sofá da sala a cobrindo com uma coberta que já ficava ali para quando ele eventualmente pegava no sono vendo TV, ou seja, praticamente todos os dias.

Foi de fininho para seu quarto, colocou a calça do pijama, ficou sem camisa e deitou na cama sem nem mesmo tirar a cocha de cima. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto:

- Mas que merda... – disse ele em voz baixa.

Parecia mentira, porque justo ele que tinha que ficar esbarrando por ai com uma prostituta a quem ele quase... Bom, aceitou os serviços. Isso parecia história de garotinhos ginásio, que beijavam as meninas e depois um não se falavam mais de vergonha. Ta certo que a situação era numa gravidade muito maior, mas do mesmo jeito... Ainda era constrangedor demais, sentia-se uma criança.

A verdade que ele não era do tipo de ficar se envolvendo muito com garotas. E isso o que mais irritava, o fato de estar se envolvendo justamente com uma prostitua. Mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade.

Sakura acordou algum tempo depois, ainda era de madrugada. Acordou num susto, como se tivesse acabado de voltar do acidente. Ela olhou todos os cantos, só depois que foi se lembrar que Sasuke havia a levado de carro. Provavelmente estaria na casa dele.  
"É mesmo... Ele não sabe onde eu moro... o.o" pensou ela, assim como Sasuke queria que ela pensasse.

Ela foi até a sacada, a fim de ver até que ponto dava pra ver a casa dela dali, até que sentiu um frio na barriga com uma voz:

- O que você ta fazendo ai? – "SORTE! SORTE QUE EU ACORDEI PRA BEBER ÁGUA!" pensava Sasuke saltitando mentalmente.

- Queria ver a vista... – falou ela, escondendo o fato de saber qual era a vista.

- Nada de muito interessante. – disse ele tentando esconder o fato de saber qual era a vista.

- Nunca se sabe o que você pode encontrar né? – disse ela lançando um sorriso malicioso.

- Nada que eu já não tenha visto... – falou ele, fazendo o mesmo e indo até a cozinha.

Ela mordeu os lábios percebendo, só agora, que ele estava sem camisa, e também pelo fato de ele parecer saber do que ela estava falando a respeito da vista. E sabia.

- Ta com fome? – ela perguntou indo até a cozinha logo depois que terminou de pensar besteiras.

- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. – disse ele sério não tirando a cara de dentro da geladeira, estava procurando o copo que ele deixava lá.

- É que ainda ta de madrugada, e eu acabei te acordando, sei lá... Se quiser, eu posso cozinhar alguma coisa pra você... – disse ela meio sem jeito.

- Relaxa... – disse ele bebendo o copo d'água.  
Sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha com uma conversa fria, apesar de muito inteligente durante alguns minutos. Percebendo que seu copo já estava vazio a algum tempo, levantou-se.

Pelo visto até que o dia clareasse, muita coisa ainda estaria para acontecer.

O Uchiha saiu da cozinha. A Haruno o observou atentamente. O dono da casa percebeu o olhar sobre ele e virou-se dizendo:

- Perdeu o sono é? – seu olhar era frio, mas tinha certeza que conseguia identificar um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

- O que você acha? – ela fez uma cara emburrada. Criança. Estava um tanto irritada já que ele a tirava do sério. Sua língua salivava, suas pernas teimavam em mexer, e sentia algo vindo do estômago.

- Que cara é essa? – ele fechou os olhos rindo com um ar de deboche.

- Não é engraçado! – ela continuava nervosinha, corada e com um ar infantil.

- Eu acho incrível como alguém como você pode ser tão infantil... – continuava com o ar de deboche.

Ela apenas deu três passos para frente, parando cara a cara com o proprietário do apartamento:

- O que quis dizer com "Alguém como você"? – o semblante inseguro e infantil logo desapareceu com essa frase.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. – o Uchiha abandonou o pequeno sorriso.

- Não, não sei. – Disse ela chegando mais perto, não percebendo que estava perto demais.

- Deixe de ser boba. Você é bem inteligente...

- Será que dá pra parar de ficar jogando na minha cara uma coisa que não é verdade? – ela continuava muito perto dele.

- Porque não admite logo? – disse ele levantando de leve o rosto dela colocando sua mão no em seu queixo.

- Vai começar com essa outra vez? É igual o dia do elevador, você fala um pouquinho comigo, e depois insiste em tocar nesse assunto! – ela realmente ficou fora de sério. O olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- É que quanto mais eu te conheço, mais eu vejo o quanto é estranho isso tudo... – ele estava um tanto confuso.

- Estranho?

- Você é educada, inteligente, pelo amor de deus... – ele finalmente falou o que queria.

- Se acha isso tudo estranho, porque não entende que eu estou falando a verdade? – ela indagava séria ainda o encarando.

O ódio surgia, ao lado de uma vontade imensa de abandonar sua dignidade e beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Vou continuar não entendendo até que você me diga a verdade... Estou disposto a ouvir.

- Verdade? Que eu fui de livre e espontânea vontade pra lá? Porque eu não tenho dinheiro, porque eu precisava de dinheiro, porque eu cometi um erro? Como se você nunca tivesse cometido um erro na vida!

O olhar profundo não desapareceu, e ela não fez questão de mover-se.

- Difícil de acreditar... Que uma pessoa como você seria capaz de uma burrice dessas... Isso é que não entra na minha cabeça... – Continuava sério e imponente.

Sakura não sabia se isso era um elogio, já que ele era meio... Estranho. Mas desde que o conheceu, tudo estava estranho... Ela apenas deixou que uma lágrima chegasse a seus olhos esverdeados.

Ele ficou surpreso. Ela parecia mesmo estar falando a verdade... E não entendia o porque, mas se sentia aliviado. Estaria prestes a fazer algo que nunca tinha feito. Sua mão, que ainda estava no queixo dela, foi deslizando pelo rosto da moça até encontrar suas lágrimas. E para manter a mínima distância, a abraçou pela cintura.

Aquilo foi um pedido para beijo, o qual a Haruno não recusou. Pousou suas mãos sobre a bochecha do Uchiha e mergulhou em um beijo suave. Sua língua que foi procurar a dele, que ainda estava meio surpreso por ser praticamente "agarrado" por ela.

Era comum ele ser agarrado, afinal, Ino fazia isso o tempo inteiro. Mas por alguma razão, a qual é um certo clichê, mas não deixa de ser verdade, com ela era algo totalmente diferente. Talvez o que estivesse atrapalhando fosse uma "vozinha" em seu ouvido o guiando para o caminho mais lógico: o de que ela era apenas uma garota de programa e que aquilo não passava do seu trabalho. Porém, a busca para caminhos lógicos só indicavam a ele mesmo que estava tentando arrumar pretextos para não se apaixonar por ela. Estava pensando demais novamente, sempre fazia isso. Muitas das coisas que ele julgava perceber poderaim ser só conclusões birutas de seus pensamentos em excesso.

Quando voltou a si, estava colocando-a contra a parede da cozinha, quase a levantando do chão e a sentando na mesa.

O que começou com algo totalmente terno se transformou numa carnificina. Ele não entendia o que lhe dava tamanha vontade de continuar a brincar com a língua dela, ou a mordiscar-lhe os lábios. Sabia que o palpar dos dedos delicados dela pelas suas costas o estava causando arrepios.

Por alguma razão ela passou a tentar afastá-lo de si o empurrando pelo abdômen. "Confeiteira!" Pensou ele achando que aquilo só podia ser muito doce da parte dela.

Na verdade, ela não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a tal ponto. Ela estava praticamente envenenada pelo perfume dele. Queria dar uma de "boa moça" e tentar resistir aquela tentação. Mas não estava conseguindo.

Tentando ainda o afastar, sentiu que foi levantada e colocada sentada na maldita, ou bendita, mesinha da cozinha. E quando se deu conta, recebia uma terrível mordida no lábio inferior. Seus dedos, que antes o acariciavam, se contraíram com força apertando o abdômen dele. Pode sentir cada um dos dez dedos de Sakura atritarem, barra, arranhar-lhe a pele. Nunca tinha recebido uma "unhada" daquela. Era um dia cheio de novas descobertas. [OASHASHASHASOHAOSHA

Ele apenas a juntou mais ao seu corpo praticamente forçando-a a abrir as pernas para que ele pudesse ficar mais perto do que já estava. Para ela era isso, ou ter que desistir de empurrá-lo pelo abdômen.

Infelizmente, para o bom senso dela, ele a beijava cada vez mais intensamente, preenchendo toda a sua boca com aqueles malditos movimentos hipnotizantes de sua língua. Estava prestes a parar de tentar empurrá-lo quando o despertador começou a tocar.

No instante em que ele se distraiu, ela conseguiu se afastar.  
Ficaram por alguns segundos encarando-se até que ele virou de leve o rosto dando uma piscada longa e abrindo um sorriso[i_aquele_[/i, sorriso. Logo ele a calou, antes que ela abrisse a boca para qualquer comentário, com um:

- Agora foi você que começou.

E dizendo isso é que se viu no direito de sair dali vitorioso.

"BOSTA!" pensava Sakura "O desgraçado tem razão...". Tudo que pode fazer foi também se retirar da cozinha e pegar suas coisas que já havia visto sobre a mesa.

- Eu acho que está na hora de eu ir... – disse ela após ter saído do banheiro já com seus trajes.

Ele abriu a porta. Se despediu.

- Obrigada por tudo, e desculpa mais uma vez... – disse ela levemente corada.

Parecia que tinha conseguido fazer as pazes com ele, e que pazes...

- Vai ter que pedir muitas desculpas daqui pra frente... – ele disse baixinho; foi um resmungo que escapou.

Antes que ela pudesse mostrar seu olhar mais do que cintilante, foi cortada por uma infeliz voz:

- MEU DEUS! ELA SÓ TÁ COM VOCÊ PELO DINHEIRO MESMO NÉ MOÇO? – gritou Konohomaru realmente estragando tudo.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Sakura arregalou os olhos e levantou o tom de voz.

- Ora moça, aturar essa cara não deve ser mole... Ele é chato! Ele mesmo me disse que só conseguiu pegar você porque nada no dinheiro.

- O QUE?! – Exclamou Sasuke.

- ENTÃO É ISSO? EU TAVA DORMINDO E ATÉ AS CRIANÇINHAS SABEM O QUE VOCÊ PENSA DE MIM!? – ela começou a gritar.

- NÃO VIAJA SUA LOCA!

- QUEM É VOCÊ PRA ME CHAMAR DE LOCA? SEU RIDÍCULO! FICA ME CHAMANDO DE PROSTITUTA POR AÍ! ACHEI QUE TU TINHA MUDADO DE IDÉIA!

- QUEM DISSE QUE EU MUDEI DE IDÉIA?

... Silêncio ...

- É ISSO? ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI VER A PUTA SEU FRACAÇADO! – disse ela chorando, gritando e correndo escadas a baixo.

Ele ficou parado na porta do apartamento enquanto Konohomaru corria desesperado para casa. Vendo que não havia mais solução, bateu a porta do seu apartamento...


	4. CAP 4 Choque

Capítulo 4: Choque.

Era de se esperar que depois da briga os dois ficassem irritados em casa. Sasuke ficou alguns segundos parado incrédulo na frente de seu apartamento, pensando no ocorrido, até que resolveu entrar batendo a porta do mesmo.

- Como ela pode ser tão esquentadinha?... – pensava ele amaldiçoando-se por ter perdido a calma também.

Verdade era que ele não tinha se convencido totalmente de que ela não era uma prostituta, mas no momento, na briga, e antes dela, já estava começando a cogitar a idéia de que ela falava a verdade.

Enquanto isso, mas precisamente no outro lado da rua, Sakura escorava-se sobre e porta já dentro de seu apartamento gritando ao telefone:

- AH TENTEN! PORQUEEEEEEE???? POR QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ???

- Calma Sakura, pode deixar que eu vou fazer esse paspalho descobrir a verdade...

- COOOOMOOOO? – soluçava ela berrando.

- Vou convencer o futuro Dr.Hyuuga, agora, não baixe e cabeça não ta? Você é linda demais pra enrugar o seu rostinho assim. O que seriam das mulheres sem um corpo perfeito e um rosto bonito hein?

- Correção Tenten: o que seria de você sem um corpo perfeito e um rosto bonito – disse ela rindo timidamente já mais calma pelas palavras da amiga.

Desligou o telefone. Respirou fundo. Tomou um gole daquela tequila que tinha guardada. Só a tequila ia ajudá-la a fazer o que ela tinha em mente. Sempre foi fraca pra bebida. Correu para o armário, vestiu aquela lingerie que uma tia gorda e safada deu a ela num aniversário (não sei porque mas sempre tem uma tia que faz isso). Era um conjunto completo ainda por cima: espartilho, meia 7/8, cinta liga...

Ela bagunçou o cabelo, ligou o som no máximo, Britney Spears – Give me more.

- OLHA A VAGABUNDA NA SUA FRENTE SEU BROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou.

Sasuke que já olhava pela fresta da cortina, a abriu e foi para a sacada na mesma hora.

- VAI SE TRATAR! – Gritou ele.

- VEM AQUI! HOJE É DE GRAÇA! – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Com a gritaria, a música, a Sakura bêbada barra de lingerie barra rebolando, todos os vizinhos se colocaram nas respectivas sacadas, Sasuke começou a ficar incomodado.

- SAI DAÍ! – Gritou ele vermelho.

- VEM ME TIRAR! – ela falou isso e virou de costas para ele.

- ARGGH! – ele bateu a janela, fechou a cortina.

Ela fez o mesmo.

Os vizinhos, não se precisa comentar, que ficaram sem entender absolutamente nada, e pra falar a verdade, nem ele entendeu o que deu na cabeça dela pra fazer uma coisa daquelas. Tava na cara que aquilo foi um tapa na cara.

- Legal, mais um... - disse ele com aquela animação que sempre tinha ao fazer a analogia do tapa.

Enquanto isso, ela preparava-se para tomar um banho, afinal, o dia no trabalho hoje seria muito longo. Muito longo. Como se já não fosse o suficiente ter brigado com Sasuke, teria que ganhar esporro merecido do chefe, e iria pra rua.

- Legal... – disse ela sentando no sofá e bebendo mais uma dose de tequila.

Nesse meio tempo, Tenten já havia ligado para Neji, marcado um encontro com a desculpa que ele tinha uma dívida pendente com ela, e queria se encontrar com ele para receber o que ele lhe devia, o que não deixava de ser verdade, apesar de não ser o objetivo principal.

Nem demorou muito para a Morena Proibida, como assim era chamada no bordel, chegasse até o apartamento do Hyuuga.

- Quando se trata de dinheiro você vem correndo né? – disse ele com o olhar convencido que tinha.

- Na verdade, meu dinheiro pode esperar, mas eu vou precisar de um favor seu... – disse ela já o puxando pela gravata.

- Favor? Que favor? – Intrigou-se.

- Sasuke já te falou da prostituta do bordel daquele dia? – Ela fechou a porta com o pé.

- Bem, quando ele rompeu o noivado, disse que foi graças a ela. Mas que isso passou, afinal, a garota era uma prostituta... – falava ele enquanto ia levantando a saia dela.

Tenten empurrou-o no sofá.

- O fato é: ela não era prostituta. Ela ia virar, eu que convenci ela, mas em cima da hora ela desistiu, e ia fugir, mas eu não deixei, e acabei colocando ela nessa fria.

- Mentira. – disse ele com uma cara surpresa.

- Seria muito mais fácil se fosse... – disse ela séria.

- Quer que eu acredite nisso? – respondeu igualmente sério.

- Já tinha visto ela alguma vez?

- Não.

- Poisé.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com essa história? – deu um sorrisinho e levantou-se do sofá.

- Diga a verdade, conte sobre o nosso caso pra ele. Diga que ela realmente não era uma prostituta. – ela manteu-se imóvel.

- Deixa de ser ridícula. – Neji caminhou na direção de Tenten.

- Se você fizer isso eu vou esquecer a dívida que tem comigo. – disse isso imóvel e séria.

Eram 10 da manhã. Sasuke tomava um banho, Sakura encaminhava-se para o escritório de Sai. Com o coração na boca.

- Entre. – disse ele com o mesmo sorrisinho morto, tirando alguns papéis da mesa.

- Antes de mais nada, eu quero pedir desculpas... – Disse Sakura já abaixando a cabeça.

- Não as peça. Acidentes acontecem. – Levantou-se da mesa.

- Mas o senhor confiou para que eu trouxesse os documentos sem problema... – Ela continuava de cabeça baixa.

- E não está com eles? – Ele levantou o rosto de Sakura com uma de suas mãos no queixo dela.

- S-sim, e-estou sim. Eu os salvei... Ne-nem sei como – disse ela vermelha e gaguejando.

- Isso é a maior prova de sua extrema competência... – respondeu com os olhos fixos nos dela.

Sakura estava sem palavras. Sentia uma sensação estranha. Quase como se sentisse medo da situação, e não vergonha. É, era bem isso, medo. O olhar do seu amável chefe parecia lhe despir inteira e comer-lhe vorazmente.

- Quero que comece logo as suas atividades de hoje... – Disse o chefe tirando finalmente a mão do queixo de Sakura e dirigindo-se para sua mesa. – Aqui tem uma lista de pessoas que você deve ligar, ao lado tem o assunto a ser tratado.

- Como desejar... – saiu ainda encabulada do escritório.

Foi para sua mesa, ajeitou as coisas, e começou a fazer os telefonemas. Mas ainda tinha o coração apertado, com uma aflição e um nervosismo que demorariam a passar. E eles só pioraram quando viu o próximo nome da lista...

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!" exclamou mentalmente "CONTRATO DE EMPREGO?!" levantou-se da mesa na mesma hora.

- Senhor, eu não queria incomodá-lo mais ainda, mas esse tal de Uchiha Sasuke...

Sai a cortou:

- Estou precisando de um advogado, um que seja jovem pra não me passar a perna, mas que seja bom, e o pessoal da universidade me recomendou alguns dos alunos, de todos, ele era o melhor.

- Ah sim, entendo... – respondeu ela tentando disfarçar.

- Porque pergunta? – sorriu.

- Queria saber no que ele iria trabalhar aqui na empresa – respondeu ela sorrindo, forçando levemente.

- Ele vai trabalhar aqui no escritório, naquela mesa do lado da sua.

- AH QUE BOM! – imaginem uma velha com botox; o rosto de Sakura ficou igual – Terei um companheiro! – tentou sorrir.

- Não sabia que se sentia sozinha. – Sai sorriu mais uma vez.

- Ah! N-não é isso! – Sakura sacudia os braços – É sempre bom mais uma companhia não concorda? – sorriu sem graça.

- Claro... – finalizou com o seu sorriso de barata.

O telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Bom dia, é da residência de Uchiha Sasuke? – disse Sakura com a mão no nariz, pra ficar fanha.

- Hum, sim, é ele falando. – Sasuke estranhou aquela voz.

- Aqui é do escritório do senhor Sai, presidente da empresa Konoha Corporation. Estou confirmando a sua contratação para trabalhar como advogado aqui no escritório do senhor presidente.

- Ótimo, quando irei até ai para ajustar o contrato?

- Aguarde um minutinho...

Ela colocou o telefone na mesa e gritou, com sua voz normal:

- SENHOR! Que dia o novato pode vim aqui fazer o contrato?

Sasuke reconheceu aquela voz. Mas não podia ser verdade. Tentou enganar-se, afinal, a voz mais próxima no telefone era muito diferente, estava torcendo para que tivesse sido apenas sua impressão.

- Senhor Uchiha – retomou a ligação fazendo voz fanha – O senhor pode aparecer amanhã mesmo aqui. A Konoha Corporation agradece, e tenha um bom dia.

Horas depois, Neji estava deitado nu na cama. Tenten já se levantava.

- Lembre-se do nosso acordo. Essa noite mesmo irá contar tudo a ele... – disse ela terminando de abotoar a sua blusa.

- E essa também vai entrar pra conta? – mudou de assunto com um leve sorriso.

- Não, essa é cortesia... – Respondeu ela com o mesmo sorriso.

Tenten pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa, e se foi. E o que Neji pensava era de como contaria tudo aquilo para Sasuke.

- Merda... – Disse ele com um sorriso confiante.

Ficou por mais alguns minutos rolando na cama, depois decidiu tomar um banho e ligar para o amigo. É, a noite seria longa.

O telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Seu bicha, aqui é o Neji.

- Bicha, ta bom... – Sasuke respondeu já irritado.

- Recebeu a ligação do emprego já?

- Sim, amanhã vou lá fazer o contrato.

- Legal, parabéns... E as mulheres? – perguntou Neji com o seu ar de deboche de sempre.

- Por favor, não me lembre... – sentou-se no sofá.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aquela puta maldita é minha vizinha...

- Vai dizer que não gostou? – ele amava provoca o amigo.

- Só me dá dor de cabeça. E diz que não é prostituta...

- Que viagem... – exato, ele não teve coragem de contar tudo.

Neji não tinha taco o suficiente pra admitir que ele, o cara que mais se achava, freqüentava casas noturnas, e ainda, que tinha a sua "exclusiva". Isso era constrangedor demais para seu ego. E o que não entendia, é o porque de continuar pagando Tenten, mesmo com tantas outras mulheres aos seus pés. É, quando parava pra pensar nessas coisas, se sentia um completo idiota. Mas acabou chamando Sasuke para sair, com a desculpa de comemorar seu novo emprego. Esperava que lá, já alterado, acabasse contando a verdade.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e ficou ainda mais alguns minutos jogado no sofá. Levantou-se e resolveu abrir a sacada, o dia estava quente, e o ambiente abafado.

Foi quando viu Sakura chegando em casa, seu rosto expressava um vazio tremendo. Deu as costas para a janela e pegou o telefone.

- Neji, não estou muito a fim de sair hoje. Vamos fazer isso amanhã...

Não sabia o porque, mas aquele desânimo todo de sua vizinha o deixou com vontade de ir dormir. Estava dando graças a deus, porque quando ele acordasse fiaria livre de pensar nela, e só pensaria no trabalho. Doce Ilusão.

Sakura estava na sua mesa, aguardando o pior, e nem por isso, deixou de colocar os conselhos de Tenten em prática. Já que teria que agüentar o carcará trabalhando na mesa ao lado da sua, vestiu uma saia preta justa, porém não muito curta, um camisete branco, salto alto, só com duas mechas presas.

Ele colocou os pés para dentro do escritório. A reação foi imediata:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sério.

- O mesmo que você, trabalhando... – respondeu continuando seus afazeres.

- Que ótimo. Onde fica a sala do...

Sakura o cortou, e apontou para a porta da sala de Sai. E ele entrou. Logo, sai a chamou:

- Sakura, venha aqui e traga aquela pasta amarela.

Ela entrou na sala séria e entregou a pasta. Sai a olhou de cima a baixo enquanto voltava para sua mesa. O que não passou desapercebido aos olhos do novo contratado. "Tarado" pensou.

- Espero que vocês se dêem bem. Sakura é uma jóia. – disse o chefe com seu sempre acolhedor sorriso de barata.

- Ela trabalha há quanto tempo aqui? – perguntou o contratado.

- Há tempo suficiente para que eu perceba que não poderia ter arrumado secretária melhor...

- Hum... – Sasuke levantou-se.

- Ficarei com a porta da minha sala fechada. Sem gracinhas ouviu? – alertou Sai com a mesma cara de João-bobo.

Sasuke apenas o olhou sério, e saiu do escritório fechando a porta. Sentou-se em sua mesa. Olhou para Sakura que separava e agendava as coisas totalmente concentrada.

- Trabalha aqui há quanto tempo? – perguntou o Uchiha curioso.

- O suficiente pra saber fazer o meu trabalho. – respondeu com um sorriso morto.

Ele continuou a fazer seu trabalho, mas a cara de Sai a secando não saia de sua cabeça.

- Sakura, pode vim aqui me fazer um favor? – disse Sai de sua sala.

- Claro! – respondeu Sakura fazendo um sorriso.

Sasuke corroeu-se por dentro. E ela foi caminhando até a sala do chefe o enlouquecendo. Fechou a porta. Um minuto, e Sasuke levantou-se da cadeira para ouvir a conversa dos dois. Metido.

- Obrigada pelo café! – disse Sai.

- De nada, estou aqui para ajudá-lo no que for.

- Ótimo. – respondeu.

Sasuke estava irritado só de ouvir, mal sabia ele que Sai estava acariciando o rosto de Sakura.

- Você está muito bonita hoje. – acrescentou ele não deixando de acariciá-la.

- O-obrigada... – respondeu vermelha e com o coração apertado – se me der licença senhor, tenho que terminar minhas atividades... – tentou sorrir.

- Como desejar. – Sai disse isso, pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.

Percebendo que alguém estava vindo, Sasuke correu para se sentar.

- Sasuke, você está dispensado por hoje. Sakura, termine seus afazeres e feche o escritório. – Ao terminar foi embora.

Sasuke começou a arrumar suas coisas. Caminhou até a porta e disse:

- Esse cara é muito desagradável.

- Eu não gosto de jeito que ele olha pra mim... – respondeu ela um tanto chorosa.

Se ele em um dia de trabalho, percebeu que Sai praticamente a comia com os olhos, imagina ela? Devia ser maçante trabalhar lá. Ele ficou extremamente irritado.

- Porque não pediu demissão?

- Eu preciso do emprego... – Disse isso e foi até a porta onde ele estava parado – Pode me dar licença? Preciso chavear a porta...

"Eu preciso do emprego". Essa frase não sai da cabeça de Sasuke.

- VÊ MAIS UM COPO GARÇOM! – Chamou Neji já torto.

- PRA MIM TAMBÉM! – Acrescentou Sasuke.

Os dois estavam há algumas horas já no bar. Os copos chegaram e ambos tomaram um gole. Sasuke virou para Neji dizendo:

- Como pode? Parece que essa mulher me persegue...

- Quem? Sakura não é? – perguntou Neji.

- Sim, além de ser minha vizinha, ainda trabalha comigo, não sei o que ta acontecendo...

- Pra que tanto rolo, tu ta solteiro...

- Não quero me envolver com uma prostituta...

- Não quer se envolver, ou não quer se apaixonar por ela?

- Cara... Ela é uma prostituta... – respondeu com atraso.

Neji respirou fundo:

- E se ela não fosse?

- Como assim?

- Ai cara... Eu sempre vou naquele bordel, conheço todas as prostitutas, ela, era a primeira vez que eu via, e uma delas, que já trabalha a tempo, conhece ela, disse que ela que insistiu para que Sakura fizesse aquilo...

- Neji, que merda é essa? – respondeu Sasuke novamente com atraso.

- Eu sempre vou lá por uma prostituta, a mesma daquele dia, a mesma de todos os dias, ela me pediu pra te falar isso.

Choque.


	5. CAP 5 Tratando de Uchiha Sasuke

Capítulo 5: Tratando de Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke foi para casa já tarde, mesmo sabendo que teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. As palavras e a cara de bêbado envergonhado de Neji não saiam de sal cabeça. Ele começou a juntar as peças: Neji nunca aparecia com uma namorada; vivia duro sem dinheiro; aquele dia que foram lá o barman o conhecia; Sakura negava até a morte; Não agia como uma prostituta; E o lance dela com o Sai...

- Meu deus... É verdade... – disse ele se jogando na cama – E daí? – completou ele se cobrindo.

A verdade é que estamos tratando de Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmo se sentindo aliviado com essa confirmação, se sentindo feliz, de confirmar já o que ele tinha quase certeza, admitir que gostava dela era algo totalmente impossível. Afinal, nunca gostou realmente de uma mulher para saber o que estava sentindo.

E mesmo com todos esse conflitos ele ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Algo misto de "meu deus como eu sou idiota por não acreditar nela" e de "meu deus eu sou um idiota por não ir agora no apartamento dela" e também "eu só posso ser muito idiota pra ficar pensando nessas coisas".

Mal sabia ele que do outro lado da Rua, Sakura ia dormir totalmente confusa e conturbada. Aquilo que Sasuke ouviu e percebeu não era nem a metade do que Sai estava fazendo com ela. Apesar de Sasuke ouvir as "investidas" de Sai, ele não as viu, se é que me entendem... Sakura estava totalmente desanimada, mas tinha que continuar seguindo em frente, ela acreditava que as coisas iriam melhorar.

Parecia que aquele seria mais um dia comum de trabalho para Sakura, porém quando ia descendo, abrindo a porta do prédio, o dono do ap veio lhe cobrar o aluguel:

- Está com o aluguel atrasado novamente mocinha linda... – disse ele com aquele jeito nojento de dar em cima dela.

- Hoje não senhor Orochimaru... Hoje não... – Disse ela praticamente abrindo a porta correndo e caminhando rapidamente em direção do ponto de ônibus.

- Espere ai mocinha! Não terminei ainda! – ele foi atrás dela.

Sakura já estava entrando em desespero, quando ouviu a única voz que a fazia ter arrepios e segurança ao mesmo tempo:

- Ei... Já estamos atrasados para o trabalho... – Disse Sasuke parando seu carro no meio da rua.

"Foi por pouco..." pensou quando viu que acabara de salva-la de uma situação muito desagradável.

Sakura ficou parada com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Não vai querer carona? – Sasuke perguntou forçadamente tendo vontade de se matar por estar sendo tão "gentil".

- Ah sim! Me desculpe! – disse ela entendo a mudança súbita dele e correndo para o carro.

Agora estavam os dois em silêncio no carro.

- Obrigada por me ajudar... – Disse a Haruno quebrando o silêncio.

- Não agradeça... – Disse ele seco.

Não sabia se sentia ódio, alívio, aversão ou paixão: Ódio por aquele idiota ter a salvado depois de tudo que ele a fez passar; Alívio por ele ter a salvo do cabra (cabra mesmo, não cobra) nojento; Aversão por ser tão arrogante; Ou paixão por ele ter-la salvado de um jeito heróico quando ela mais precisava mesmo com tudo de errado que aconteceu entre eles. Na indecisão, escolheu "todas as alternativas anteriores".

- Porque fez isso? – Perguntou angustiada.

Ele parou o carro na sinaleira, o sinal estava vermelho.

- Achei que devíamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu já que teremos que nos ver todos os dias, seja na rua perto de casa, ou no trabalho... – Terminou e tocou o carro.

É verdade. Por puro destino, ou, como li uma vez, "por conveniência da autora", eles se viam praticamente o dia todo. E como a faculdade federal estava em greve, nem as aulas poderiam ajudá-los a se distrair.

- Ah claro... – respondeu um pouco desapontada, por um minuto chegou a acreditar que ele estava começando a acreditar nela.

Ele percebeu o que se passou na cabeça dela, mas mesmo assim, não quis falar nada adversativo. Afinal, estamos tratando de Uchiha Sasuke. Uma coisa dessas podia despedaçar o seu orgulho.

Foi apenas chegando ao escritório que percebeu que Sakura estava vestindo uma roupa, um tanto... Desapropriada para a estação do ano: Uma calça comprida, tênis e casaco no meio do verão.

- Que frio todo é esse? – perguntou ele ainda seco.

- Não quero passar por uma situação desagradável no trabalho hoje de novo... – disse ela o encarando com profundo ódio, misto de uma vontade selvagem de dizer "Não gostou? Então vem aqui tirar essa roupa toda".

- Desagradável? – A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que ela tinha reparado que seus olhares não estavam nos papéis da mesa e sim nas suas pernas. Mas logo caiu na real e se complementou – Não devia se preocupar, hoje você não está sozinha... – Disse ele dando alguns passos acelerados para ficar a frente, queria evitar qualquer contato emocional com ela, não sabia por quê.

Sakura deixou uma lágrima tímida brotar em seus olhos. Ele percebeu que o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Sai.

Chegaram até a sala deles, sentaram-se nos lugares, Sai logo chegou:

- Bom dia... – disse ele com aquele tradicional e esperado sorriso de barata morta – Tenho uma ótima notícia: Esse final de semana teremos um churrasco para todos os membros da empresa. É ótimo para o entrosamento dos empregados... Temos ele todos os anos... Vocês irão?

- Ahm... Bem... – Sakura estava pensando em recusar por razões óbvias, quando Sasuke a cortou.

- Nós iremos sim. – Disse Sasuke confiante olhando diretamente para Sai – E se ia dizer que não tinha carona Sakura, não se preocupe... Eu te levo. – completou olhando com aquele belo sorriso malicioso para Sakura.

- Ótimo... – Terminou o chefe indo para sua sala.

Ele entrou e Sasuke voltou a seus afazeres com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Não sabia o porque de ter feito aquilo, mas sabia que desde o de que começou a trabalhar ali, Sai lhe dava nos nervos. Tanto pelo seu sorriso de lagartixa sem rabo, pela sua arrogância, e pelo que fazia com Sakura; Apesar de não ter certeza o porque do último motivo o incomodar tanto.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou ela em voz baixa e atordoada.

- Não é da sua conta... – respondeu olhando para ela ainda com aquele belo sorriso.

"Ai, acho que vou jantar com o capeta hoje "" Pensava ela pelo fato de estar endoidecendo com aquele sorriso.

Ele percebeu um certo rubor no rosto de sua companheira de trabalho. Aquilo o satisfazia de tal maneira, que ele não tinha como explicar. Não se sentia tão bem assim desde que jogava game boy color e disputava batalhas Pokemon com Naruto.

Lá pelas tantas da tarde, sua barriga já estava roncando. "É incrível como trabalhar dá fome" pensava ele em meio de tantas coisas para ver.

- Eeeiiii... – Era Sakura sussurrando.

- Hum. – Respondeu sem tirar o olho dos papéis.

- Você ta com fome? – Perguntou ela olhando para os lados.

- O que te faz achar isso? – Ele respondeu emburrado "Como ela adivinhou?".

- Você escreveu "COMIDA" em cima daquele processo! – Disse ela deixando escapar uma risada animada. Fazendo com que ele corasse de leve. E logo depois o Uchiha se perdeu no sorriso sincero e doce dela.

Ela levantou e disse ainda sorrindo:

- Senhor Sai! Quer um café?

- Quero sim – respondeu de dentro de sua sala – Traga-o aqui.

- Pode deixar! – Ela baixou o tom de voz – Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra você comer ta? – sorriu novamente.

- Eu não quero... – respondeu ainda encabulado.

- Não seja ridículo! – Sakura deu uma piscadinha e saiu.

Sasuke ficou um tempo parado com cara de otário até entender o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, como já foi dito, estamos tratando de Uchiha Sasuke, é difícil pra ele entender que se sentia acolhido por aquele sorriso.

Logo ela voltou radiante trazendo um sanduíche e um suco de laranja para Sasuke e o café do chefe.

- Trousse pra você! – disse ela ainda em voz baixa deixando a comida na mesa e colocando as mãos para trás e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Tola... – falou com _[iaquele[/i _sorriso.

Ela corou de leve. E deu um sorriso mais tímido.

"Ótimo, ela me olhou com [i_aquela[/i_ cara..." pensava ele não tirando o sorriso malicioso do rosto. Porém ele logo sumiu quando viu que a expressão corada de Sakura sumia dando lugar a um suspiro:

- Senhor Sai! Seu café... – ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

Sasuke não se conteve, dessa vez iria espiar pela fechadura.

- Obrigada pelo café – Sai tomou um gole.

- Bem, estou indo então. – Sakura tentou escapar.

- Espera ai – O chefe largou a xícara sobre a mesa – Não está com calor? – e passou a mão pela cintura de Sakura.

"DESGRAÇADO!" pensou Sasuke estralando os ossos da mão.

- Ahm não mesmo... – Ela tentava desviar o olhar – se o senhor me permite... Tenho muita coisa pra fazer, e... – Sakura foi para o lado para escapar das mãos de Sai, mas o chefe, apesar do sorriso de cachorro atropelado, tinha mãos firmes e fortes.

Não agüentando a situação, Sasuke resolveu intervir e salvar sua vizinha:

- Sakura! O telefone está tocando. – Disse Sasuke com o seu celular na mão ligando para a mesa dela.

Por um segundo, tanto ela quando o chefe ficaram em silêncio, até que conseguiram ouvir o telefone tocar. Sakura saiu correndo para atender o telefone, enquanto Sai sentava-se na mesa e tomava mais um gole de seu café.

- Alô? – disse Sakura atendendo o telefone.

- Eu disse que você não ia ficar sozinha – disse Sasuke ao lado da vizinha desligando o celular.

- Você... – ela estava com os olhos arregalados, com o rosto totalmente corado.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – disse ele virando as costas para ela antes que se descontrolasse ou coisa assim. Agora seu maior temor era que seu chefe abrisse a porta e visse a cena. Pelo bem de Sakura, e pelo seu emprego, Sasuke voltou a sentar-se na mesa tentando manter a razão.

Porque, como já foi dito e re-dito, estamos tratando de Uchiha Sasuke, para ele, nada estava fora de controle.

O dia havia sido conturbado, e estava na hora de voltarem para casa. Os dias que se passaram depois deste não mudaram muito. Era certo que algo diferente estava acontecendo entre os dois. Todos os dias Sakura trazia lanche para Sasuke e o café para Sai. E cada dia Sasuke ia perdendo mais a paciência com seu chefe. Até que o dia do "ajuste de contas" chegou.

- Sakura! – gritou o Uchiha – Rápido...

Pode parecer estranho, mas Sasuke estava mesmo esperando Sakura. Afinal, era o jeito que ele tinha de agradecer pelo serviço se lanches durante a semana. Estava plantando lá fazia dez minutos, vestindo sua bermuda cinza com detalhes em preto e em azul, com uma camisa regata preta, óculos escuros e um adidas cinza. Nas palavras das velhinhas pervertidas que passaram por lá "Que gostoso".

- Ah! Desculpa a demora . - disse ela ao chegar. Estava radiante. Uma trança de lado, com um short balonê xadrez em tons de rosa, uma blusinha branca decotada e um all star branco com bolinhas pretas.

Sasuke deu uma boa olhada de cima a baixo, e ela fechou os olhos corada, esperando o veredicto do vizinho.

- Você provoca. – disse ele deixando aparecer seu tradicional sorriso malicioso.

- Bobão – disse ela fazendo dengo – Quem você pensa que é pra ficar me monitorando?

- Seu guarda costas... – logo entrou no carro.

- Aaarrrg! – resmungou ela corando e entrando também.

Mesmo com todos esses dias ficando sozinhos, com esse novo "clima" nascendo, os dois não tinham tido nenhum envolvimento como quando se conheceram. Desde o dia que ela saiu bufando e chorando do apartamento dele, os dois se tratavam como meros amigos. Não que ambos estivessem satisfeitos com isso, é que realmente, deixaram muitas mágoas para trás.

- Chegamos. – Sasuke saiu do carro.

Logo atrás dele saiu Sakura, e foram juntos para o lugar onde estavam todos.

O ambiente estava ótimo: pessoas rindo, dançando, comendo, o moço da recepção, Chouji, assando o churrasco, e a aparição repentina de uma loira com quatro marias-chiquinhas não tão agradável:

- Sakura querida! Ele é seu namorado?

- Não Temari, ele é meu vizinho... Me deu carona até aqui – disse ela sem graça e com um sorriso desanimado.

- Ah claro... – disfarçou a loira dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

E quebrando aquele clima já pesado chegou Sai.

- Bom dia Sakura, Sasuke, Temari – deu seu tradicional sorriso de gambá empalhado – Sakura você está muito linda hoje.

- Obrigada – disse ela forçando um sorriso.

Sasuke ficou se corroendo, estava tentando manter a calma, mas isso parecia uma missão impossível quando Sai chegava perto de Sakura.

- Sakura vem aqui – Sasuke puxou Sakura pelo braço.

- O que houve?! – ela ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo corada.

- Quero te apresentar pra um amigo meu – continuou puxando-a. Sussurrou – Depois não quer que a vaca sem teta fique fazendo... Coisas com você – disse ele emburrado e levemente corado.

- Vaca sem teta? – ela se segurou para não rir.

- O Sai... – respondeu ele ainda com a cara franzida controlando o rubor.

Segurar uma risada é uma coisa. Agora, segurar uma gargalhada, ainda mais vendo a cara desconcertada do Sasuke, era pedir demais para Sakura. Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- MUITO BOA! – disse ela gargalhando.

- Psiu! Ta todo mundo olhando... – ele voltou a ficar vermelho.

- MAS... AOSHAOSOHSAOSHOSHSOH... MAS... OASHOSHAOSHAOSHAHOSA... NÃO DÁ!

O Uchiha não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Todos estavam olhando para eles com expressões do tipo "OW QUE LINDO CASAL". Mas um olhar em especial o deixou satisfeito. O olhar seco não sorridente de Sai. Sasuke estava triunfante, sentindo-se o dono da situação, foi quando reparou em Sakura estava tão linda sorrindo daquele jeito... Apenas ignorou todos, ignorou até o peixe podre do Sai, e ficou observando a vizinha tão alegre com sua cara séria, afinal, dããã, estamos tratando de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela logo foi se acalmando. Arrumaram uma mesa, conversaram com funcionários mais antigos, mais velhos que eles, e logo tornaram-se amigos deles. Comeram o belo churrasco, riram mais um bocado, até que a tal "vaca sem teta" foi lhes fazer uma "visita":

- Alguém ai vai jogar futebol de sabão? – perguntou o chefe.

- AH CLARO QUE NÓS QUEREMOS! – exclamou a moça de madeixas rosa.

- Eu não vou... – disse Sasuke tomando um gole de cerveja.

- Ah tudo bem então... Vou chamar outra pessoa pra ser cabeça de time então... – falou Sai praticamente chamando Sasuke para um X1.

É, ele realmente tocou no calcanhar de Aquiris do Uchiha.

- Se é assim, não vou dar trabalho para o meu amado chefe. Eu vou. – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele não recusaria, Por que... Bem, estamos tratando de Uchiha Sasuke (acho que todo mundo já entendeu de quem se trata).

- Que ótimo! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Ambos capitães olharam para a dama sorrindo. Depois se entreolharam. Aquilo sim foi o aviso de guerra. Era o sinal que o campo pequeno de futebol de sabão se transformaria no novo cenário das guerras de carrinhos e bombas "acidentais" no rosto.

O apito soou. A bola começou com o time de Sai, ele tocou para sua atacante: Sakura. Ela partiu com cautela com a bola nos pés, mas logo a perdeu para o churrasqueiro, Chouji. Sasuke roubou a bola de Chouji, correu para o gol adversário, e deparou-se com Sai. O chefe foi para cima, o Uchiha o driblou, mas a cabeça de peixe azeda (Sai) não desistiu e roubou a bola driblando o empregado.

Ficaram nesse jogo até que alguém roubasse a bola e prosseguisse com a partida. Sempre que algum dos dois estava com a boa, essa disputa acontecia.

Parecia mais um lance qualquer: Sai, o capim traçado pela lagarta, estava dirigindo-se para o gol quando, novamente, ficou cara-a-cara com Sasuke. O chefe tinha um olhar diferente dessa vez, mas isso não impediu que o empregado fosse em sua direção para lhe atingir com um carrinho, mas nesse momento, Sai gritou:

- Sakura! – e passou a bola para a secretária que estava atrás dele com um toque de calcanhar.

Fez isso e logo deu um passo para o lado, o que queria era fazer seu empregado machucar a linda secretária. O que aconteceu foi que ela vendo a cena, inclinou-se para o lado afim de fugir do carrinho; consegui, mas se desequilibrou pelo sabão e acabou caindo. Caindo, para sua sorte, e para o ódio do patrão, em cima do Uchiha.

Aquele momento foi mágico, podia sentir, como da primeira vez que o viu, os músculos levemente definidos de Sasuke escorregando pelo seu corpo. Ficou arrepiada. O Uchiha também. Podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração de Sakura, sentir suas curvas escorregadias, sentir os arrepios de sua pele.

Claro que o lagartão desprovido de rabo enfureceu-se, e tratou de dar uma mãozinha para que Chouji escorregasse, tropeçasse na perna da Haruno e caísse em cima do "casal".

CRACK!

- AH QUE PESO! – disse Sakura passando do céu para o inferno.

- Acho que quebrei minhas costas... – disse Sasuke.

- Acho que tropecei em alguma coisa – acrescentou Chouji levantando-se.

- Foi a minha perna T.T – resmungou a Haruno também se levantando.

E mesmo depois dos dois terem se levantado Sasuke permanecia Ownado no chão.

- O que foi Sasuke? – perguntou o chefe com o sorriso de barata.

- AH foi minha culpa! – exclamou a secretária – Eu posso fazer uma massagem se você quiser Sasuke! Foi tudo minha culpa! . - repetia ela desesperada.

Ao notar o fim do sorriso de cavalo magro da chefia, Sasuke deixou seu sorriso brotar e disse:

- Já que insiste... – levantou-se – acho que não vai ser nada mal... – ele foi saindo do campo vitorioso. Podia ter perdido a batalha, mas quando Sakura foi atrás dele, tinha certeza que ganhou a guerra.

Os dois foram até a sombra, Sakura foi a primeira a falar:

- Você ta bem? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque não estaria? – retornou a pergunta sério.

- Sei lá... Quer mesmo que eu faça massagem nas suas costas? – ela sorriu e corou.

- Não é por isso que eu saí do jogo? ¬¬" – continuou sério.

Sakura abriu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha e começou sua massagem. Cada dedinho de Sakura aliviava as suas dores nas costas e o entorpeceu.

- Pára. – ele estava começando a corar.

- Parar? Você ta tenso, parece mais tenso do que de quando comecei a massagem – disse ela sem perceber o que se passava.

- É impressão sua... – disse ele preocupado por ela o estar alterando.

- Não é não, tu ta todo duro... – "AI MEU DEUS! É HOJE QUE EU JANTO COM CAPETA!"

- É tu que não sabe fazer massagem direito... – Sasuke se levantou ainda levemente corado.

Dessa vez Sakura viu. E não pode deixar de deixar um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e um brilho nascer em seus olhos. Deu uma leve risada.

- Chega, vamos pra casa... – disse Sasuke.

- Mas já? – ela ainda tinha aquela expressão radiante no rosto.

"Ok Sakura... Eu desisto... Vá a merda!". Esses foram as últimas coisas que se passaram na mente de Sasuke antes que ele beijasse Sakura. Mas, não foi um beijo ardente, um beijo completo, foi um simples selinho.

- O que foi isso?! – perguntou ela com a mão na frente da boca.

- Não me pergunte... – disse ele totalmente sério.

Ele realmente não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas sentia um pinguinnho de frio na barriga, as coisas andavam muito confusas pra ele. Ele, com aquele selinho, admitiu para si mesmo o que ele renegou a vida toda: estava sentindo algo a mais por uma mulher.

"Isso não ta acontecendo" pensava. Afinal, como já foi dito, re-dito, repetido, dããããã... Bem... Por efeito literário e também estético... Estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke.

Obs: eu gosto de efeitos de repetição, mas eu sei que eu importunei vocês com eles nesse cap XDDD

Ah sim, perdoem me quem gosta do sai, eu realmente quis brincar com a minha capacidade de arrumar lindos apelidos pra ele 3


	6. CAP 6 A chave

(Aviso do ministério público: esse capítulo contem cenas mais pesadas, romance apimentado, leve sexo selvagem e coisas do tipo. Quem não quiser ler, por favor pule essa parte. Desculpe qualquer transtorno.)

Capítulo 6: A chave perdida

A volta para casa estava mesmo muito silenciosa. Dessa vez nem a Haruno tinha assunto vindo do nada pra quebrar aquele barulho das rodas rolando no asfalto.

"Onde eu tava com a cabeça..." Pensava o Uchiha levemente distraído.

Chegaram depois de um longo silêncio. Sasuke saiu do carro, colocou a mão no bolso pra pegar a chave do apartamento, e...

- PUTA MERDA! – exclamou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura espantada, achou que ele não ia falar com ela por um bom tempo.

- Minha chave... – fez cara de sério, não queria acreditar.

- O que tem ela? – ela não estava raciocinando direito, tudo que lembrava é de Sasuke indo em sua direção para lhe roubar aquele "beijo".

- Acho que perdi ela... – "de novo" pensou.

Afinal, era muito comum ele perder as chaves. Era super organizado, mas quando o assunto era chaves... Pra ele, chaves eram um tabu. Como isso sempre acontecia, sempre deixava várias com o porteiro. Mas será que ele ainda tinha alguma cópia?

- Sasuke, desculpa interromper usa cara de "hum onde será que perdi a chave", o porteiro deve ter uma cópia... É só ir lá ver. – Disse ela não tendo coragem de encará-lo diretamente olho a olho.

Ele percebeu essa hesitação. "Mas que droga" pensou.

- Devo ter perdido a chave no futebol de sabão – ele literalmente a cortou e foi até o porteiro de seu apartamento pegar uma das mil chaves reservas.

Sakura foi caminhando pra casa, mas, estava encucada, preocupada, com um mau pressentimento. Resolveu esperar ele entrar para ir até seu apartamento. Não que sasuke não tenha percebido que ela ficou lá o espiando, afinal, ela não estava sendo discreta, mas sentiu um foguinho dentro de si.

- Ei velho Kakashi perdi minhas chaves... – disse ele com a mesma cara de cu que fazia nessa ocasião.

- Ooowpa... Eu acho que não tenho mais cópias aqui... – disse o homem grisalho não tirando os olhos de uma "revistinha".

- Será que dá pra parar de ficar olhando pra essa merda e ligar pro chaveiro?

- Eu posso até ligar agora, mas você sabe que ele vai levar pelo menos até amanhã meio dia pra deixar isso pronto... – disse o velho sem parar de olhar para o "livrinho".

- MAS QUE MERDA! – saiu bufando do hall e ficou plantado no lado de fora.

Pegou seu celular e resolveu ligar para Neji. E Sakura olhando pelo olho mágico da porta do hal de entrada do seu prédio.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn... Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...

- Puta que caraleo quem é me ligando numa hora dessas? – resmungou o Hyuuga afastando Tenten de cima dele e pegando o telefone celular.

- O que que tu quer numa hora dessas? – indagou Neji ao atender o telefone.

- Hora dessas? São seis da tarde seu filho da puta! – respondeu o amigo irratado.

- Que seja! O que tu quer?  
- Perdi a chave posso dormir ai?

- Dormir aqui? Sabe onde eu to? To no MEU carro. A Hinata acha que eu to na casa do Shikamaru bebendo com você...

- Sabe do Naruto?

- Não me lembra... Ta lá em casa fazendo trabalho da faculdade com a Hinata.

- Achei que a faculdade tava em greve...

- A deles não ta... Loirinho filho da puta...

Nesse momento neji levou um tapa de Tenten.

- O que foi isso Neji? – pergunto o Uchiha ouvindo o estralo.

- Nada! Agora se me der licença, eu to resolvendo uns assuntos aqui.

- Sei bem que tipo de assunto... – Sasuke desligou o telefone na cara de Neji.

Tentou ligar para Shikamaru, mas ele não atendia o celular. "Novidade" pensou irritado indo em direção ao carro, vendo nesse momento que Sakura o observava escondida.

Panorama: Lá estava a cena. Sasuke com apenas uma camisa, um calção, um outro calção molhado em uma sacola com uma toalha, encostado agora em seu carro parado na frente de seu prédio. Enquanto Sakura estava apenas com a cara para fora da porta do hall do seu apartamento olhando diretamente para o vizinho, com o cabelo ainda molhado, a roupa, como o mesmo disse: "provocante". Teve aquele ventinho tradicional, até que alguém pudesse se pronunciar. Como de costume, foi ela quem fez as honras:

- O que houve...? – corou.

- Ele não tem nenhuma cópia, eu já perdi todas... – disse ele sério para não parecer tão idiota.

- E o que você vai fazer...? – corou mais e desviou o olhar.

- Dormir no carro. – resposta rápida.

- Mas é desconfortável. – rebatida rápida.

- Não vou pagar uma pousada. – rebatida mais rápida ainda.

- Não precisa! – ou re-re-rebatida mais rápida ainda, conseguiu até encará-lo dessa vez.

- O que? – Não perdeu o ritmo; pergunta rápida.

- Pode passar a noite na minha casa... – ela respondeu rápido, mas com um tanto de hesitação.

- Só pode estar brincando!

É... Sasuke ainda estava brincando de responder as coisas rápidas.

- Não mesmo! – e o jogo continua.

- Não vou dormir na sua casa.

- Vai ficar na rua?

- Melhor a rua do que a sua casa.

- Seu grosso! – disse ela deixando as lágrimas aparecerem.

- Mas que droga você! – gritou ele indo até ela "Mas que droga você Sakura! Quantas vezes eu vou precisar mandar você a merda hoje?" – Só porque eu estou com sono e já vou dormir... – completou ele não gritando, sussurrando em seu ouvido e indo na frente.

Ah sim, aquilo foi o jeito dele mandá-la a merda. Sabia que isso a deixava totalmente maluca. Era o troco por ter feito ele perder o controle mais de 5 vezes no mesmo dia. Parecia um jogo pra ele, ver quem deixava o outro mais maluco. Mas ele sabia que ela estava jogando as cegas, e de certa forma, isso é que tornava o jogo divertido. "Posso tirar vantagem disso..." Pensou primeiramente. "O que eu to pensando? É melhor eu dormir..." terminou sacudindo a cabeça.

Chegaram até o apartamento, ela abriu porta. Para ele parecia tudo normal, até que, viu um urso rosa E-NOR-ME no canto da sala (quem me conhece sabe de que bixo eu to falando... cara esse bixo não morre... ele é... eterno k3)

- Mas que merda é essa? – perguntou o Uchiha apontando para a COISA rosa.

- É meu bichinho de pelúcia . - ela fez cara de manha.

- O que as garotas vêem de graça em coisas como essas?

- Sei lá! Eu ganhei ele de presente...

- Presente de quem? – perguntou ao acaso.

- Pra que quer saber? – disse ela fazendo um olhar malicioso – Não foi de um namorado não ta? ela fez isso para provocá-lo.

- Foi de um cliente hein? – ele ficou meio corado, e pra não sair por baixo acabou dando uma alfinetada nela.

- Pensei que já tinha se convencido disso... – ela ficou realmente zangada e foi caminhando para o seu quarto.

Mas ele segurou em seu braço:

- Você quem começou – disse ele não resistindo e soltando aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Ta achando que isso aqui é um jogo? – Ela tomou coragem pra dizer isso.

- Hum... Talvez... – ele soltou o braço dela e deixou que sua cara de sério tomasse conta das feições de seu rosto.

- Será que dá pra parar de me humilhar? – ela começou a chorar de novo – O que você quer de mim? Será que não percebeu ainda?

"Perceber o que?" Ele se perguntou naquele momento.

Ela esperou uma resposta, mas ele apenas deitou-se no sofá. Ela respirou fundo, e foi até o quarto pegar suas coisas para tomar um banho.

No lugar deles muitos casais esqueceriam essa briga idiota, deixariam se levar pela vontade e o tesão de uma noite maluca no meio de tapas e beijos e, como diria na música "Pokemon" da Thate Quebra Barraco, "tira bota, bota tira, entra sai e vai e vem", ocasionada por uma inicial catástrofe inesperada e que sempre deixa os dois mocinhos sozinhos.

Mas nosso casal é formado por um completo idiota broxa e uma chorona molenga. Enquanto ele alimentava seu ego com uma falsa sensação de vitória, ela enxugava as lágrimas na toalha rosa com pétalas de Sakura bordadas.

A noite passou. Sasuke voltou para casa. E Logo, chegou segunda feira. Sakura até tinha acordado mais cedo pra não precisar encontrar Sasuke lá, mas não teve jeito, parece que o desgraçado teve a mesma idéia. Ele não teve cara de não chamá-la pra entrar no carro, e ela, não via cara de como recusar, apesar da vontade contrariada de ambos para que essa situação se executasse.

Mal chegaram no escritório e o chefe perfeito já mostrou as caras:

- Sasuke, eu quero que faça um favor pra mim... É pra ajudar o pessoal a arrumar as salas lá de baixo... Parece que entraram na empresa esse final de semana pra hakear nossos sistemas...

Pra ele estava loco de bom, podia passar o dia sem olhar pra cara da Sakura, sem olhar pra cara de corno de chifre quebrado do Sai.

- E quanto a mim senhor? – perguntou Sakura.

- Você me ajuda aqui... – terminou com o tradicional sorriso de samambaia albina.

Sasuke sentiu que aquela ajuda ia ser contra a vontade dela, mas não podia fazer nada, e também, achou que não ia dar em nada... "O celular sem crédito, digo, o Sai, não teria coragem". E foi com esse pensamento que saiu e foi fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

Quando o elevador se fechou levando seu "guarda costas" Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Sabe Sakura querida... – disse o chefe – não creio que você não tenha percebido ainda... Mas sabe... – ele a pegou pela cintura – temos uns assuntos pendentes...

- Do que o senhor...

Antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa ou terminasse a sua frase, ela já estava a pegando a força, levantando sua blusa. Passando a mão nela. Até que Sakura conseguiu achar uma brecha para dar um tapa bem dado na cara do seu chefe.

Aqueles segundos de choque.

- Vou ser bem claro. Ou você aceita a sua condição de empregada, e faz o que eu mando, ou eu te coloco na rua... – disse ele com aquele sorriso de... Sorriso de... Vaca sem teta vai – tem muita vagabunda dando o rabo pelo seu cargo aqui na empresa... – Ele falava com o maior triunfo, o que dava nojo na Haruno - A não ser que você queria trabalhar dois períodos e receber apenas por um... Ah! Pode começar fazer hora extra hoje... – ele foi embora assim mesmo, deixando ela chorando na sala.

Quando Sasuke viu que Sai tinha saído do escritório já ficou desconfiado. Achava que o desgraçado ia embora mais cedo, mas ele não ia. Até que ouviu ele avisando a portaria que teria uma funcionária que ia fazer hora extra naquele dia.

Sasuke logo imaginou que fosse Sakura. "Legal, é eu sair por um segundo que esse bastardo aleijado se aproveita" pensou. Esperou Sai sair pra se esconder até que todos saíssem. Foi até a sala e encontrou Sakura com vestígio de lágrimas no rosto em meio de várias tarefas.

- Você é maluca? – ele perguntou não obtendo resposta – Eu perguntei: Você–é–maluca!?

Ele viu que ela começou a chorar. Caminhou em direção dela:

- O exatamente ele fez com você? – esperou a resposta, mas ela só conseguiu abraçá-lo e soltar grito de choro.

É, se tudo que ele ouviu sobre ela ser ou não prostituta teria deixado alguma dúvida, ela se quebrou com aquele momento, ninguém que vendia seu corpo ficaria tão abalada com um assédio sexual... Isso se foi só assédio. Aquilo lhe subiu a cabeça.

- PÁRA DE CHORAR! – ele disse com um olhar ameaçador – Diz o que aquele desgraçado fez com você!

- ELE TENTOU ME PEGAR A FORÇA! TÁ FELIZ!? VOCÊ NEM SE IMPORTA COMIGO! QUAL O PROBLEMA DE UM CARA PEGAR UMA VADIA! UMA PROSTITUTA! A FORÇA!? PORQUE ESTÁ AQUI!? ME DEIXE SOZINHA! – Ela saiu correndo para a sala de Sai.

- MALUCA! PÁRA DE FAZER ESCÂNDALO! – ele foi até ela e a pegou pelo braço.

- ME LARGA! EU NÃO VOU PARAR!

- ME ESCUTA SAKURA!

- NÃO! NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! – ela tentava se soltar, conseguiu por um momento, mas logo Sasuke a jogou no chão e subiu em cima dela, a imobilizou – PORQUEEE!?!? Porquee!? Porque...?

- Se acalmou? – ele novamente esperou resposta, tudo que recebeu foi uma tentativa frustrada de Sakura para se soltar – Eu acredito em você...

- O que? – ela começou a chorar novamente – AGORA VOCÊ ACREDITA!? ÓTIMO! O QUE VAI FAZER AGORA HEIN?! – ela chorava e gritava enquanto tentava se soltar.

- O que eu vou fazer? Vou mandar você a merda. – e dizendo isso a pegou com desejo e a beijou. Beijou com toda a vontade sucumbida e acumulada desde a primeira vez que a viu.

Ela ainda tentava virar a cabeça, morde-lhe a língua, mas nem isso fez ele parar. Ele segurou os dois braços dela com uma das mãos e a outra ele foi mexendo no rosto dela, foi descendo fazendo carícias e enlouquecendo Sakura até chegar no seu casaco com botões. Abriu o primeiro, ainda com a língua presa em meio dos dentes de Sakura. Agora ela conseguiu se soltar e tentar se mover.

- Você é muito irritante sabia? – disse ele se levantando e limpando um filete de sangue que se formou do lado de sua boca, sangue da sua língua, totalmente sério.

Sakura correu para um dos cantos da sala ofegante. Ele se afastou um pouco, estava sério, não parecia estar de brincadeira, estava chegando a assustá-la. Ele então pulou por cima da mesa de Sai, que era a única coisa que lhe impedia de chegar até ela e foi direto prensando a na parede. Uma das suas mãos segurava o ombro dela, pra que ela não saísse, e a outra ia abrindo os botões remanescentes do casaco. Sakura tentava afastá-lo, mas ficava muito difícil fazer isso já que ao mesmo tempo que ele a machucava prensando contra a parede e abria o seu casaco, ele beijava, lambia e chupava seu pescoço.

Numa tentativa de afastá-lo, Sakura puxou os braços dele com força que chegou a arranhar por completo os braços definidos do Uchiha. Foi quando viu o que tinha feito a ele que percebeu que ele recuou um pouco. "Finalmente" pensou ela um tanto desapontada consigo mesma. Até que sentiu um frio diferente. Ai que se deu conta: ele já havia tirado o seu casaco, estava ela agora apenas com sua calça e sutiã. A Haruno tentou se proteger, mas era inútil, e em meio desse conflito ouviu um barulho de porta fechando, trancando, e de chave girando.

- O que você fez!? – perguntou ela ofegante. – Trancou a porta!? Cadê a chave!? – ela correu até ele.

Sasuke simplesmente levantou o braço com a chave na mão jogando a para cima do lustre que tinha na sala, um lugar que nem ele, muito menos ela, alcançaria sem auxílio de uma cadeira.

- É uma pena eu sempre perder as chaves... – disse ele em resposta a pergunta dela não perdendo por um segundo seu olhar amedrontador e sério.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Foi caminhando para trás, e nisso Sasuke ia ao mesmo ritmo tirando a camisa. Até que a mesa de Sai a parou. Ela ficou para esperando ele vim. Sasuke deixou que seu sorriso malicioso tomasse conta de suas feições. Ela desmontou quando ele ficou cara a cara com ela, a pegou pela coxa colocando-a sentada na mesa. Ela tirou o sutiã e o puxou para um beijo ardente.

Sentia o sangue de Sasuke em sua língua, sentia a mão dele em seus cabelos, sentia a mão dele em sua cintura. Ele puxava a cabeça dela e a guiava puxando seu cabelo, enquanto a outra mão ia passeando pelos seus seios.

O Uchiha se perdia com a delicadeza dos cabelos dela, com as curvas dela. Com as carícias que as mãos dela faziam em seu cabelo, depois as unhas encravadas em seu peito até que pararam em sua calça. Sentiu mais uma mordida, dessa vez em seus lábios, e ela foi mordendo, mordendo sua bochecha, seu pescoço. Até que ele jogou tudo que tinha na mesa a baixo e a deitou na mesa. E a beijou, durante um bom tempo sentindo que estava com o zíper da calça já aberto, e foi beijando ela, no pescoço e foi descendo... Descendo...

Eram três da manhã, a lareira da sala estava ligada, as janelas e cortinas fechadas. Papéis pelo chão... Sakura estava cochilando apoiada em Sasuke deitados sobre o tapete de pele do chão da sala de Sai.

- Ei... – disse ele sério a ela.

- Humm... – resmungou ela ainda de olhos fechados.

- Acho que mais alguém mais gostou dessa noite... – disse ele sério sem se mover ainda deitado em frente a laleira.

- Que? – perguntou ela não querendo abrir os olhos.

- As câmeras da sala.

- Sim o que tem elas? – ela ainda não tinha abrido os olhos e nem se dado conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Elas ficaram ligadas.


	7. CAP 7 Custos

Capítulo 7: Custos.

Agora eram quatro da manhã. Sakura sentada na cama ouvindo barulho de gostas d'água. Estava totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos, afinal, no dia seguinte, tanto ela como Sasuke seriam despedidos por justa causa. E Sasuke ainda estaria encrencado, porque mesmo que ela falasse a verdade, dizendo que ele não a violentou, as imagens mostravam totalmente o contrário. "Não era pra parecer isso..." pensava ela "Eu só..." ela só estava perturbada e fez um "docezinho". "Agora nós dois vamos perder o emprego e entrar em uma fria por minha causa...".

Enquanto isso Sasuke tomava um banho frio, queria ver se acordava. "Mas que loucura eu fiz?". Ele não entendia quando tinha começado a perder o controle. Ficou totalmente maluco, queria poder abraçá-la naquele momento que a viu frágil chorando na sala, mas ao mesmo tempo, não agüentou saber que outro homem sentiu em seus lábios e em suas mãos a mulher que deveria ser só dele. Ódio.

Sakura era só dele, e, ao mesmo tempo, não era. Foi ai que decidiu, que ela não seria de mais ninguém, mais ninguém poderia fazê-la sofrer ou chorar. Ele queria que ela fosse dele, queria tê-la. Ele podia ter ido longe, mas nada foi em vão. Mas mesmo sabendo que agora ela estaria a salvo com ele, não podia deixar de pensar na situação em que estavam.

As gotas frias de água do chuveiro lhe atingiam como agulhas, e escorriam pelo seu corpo como cacos de vidro. Ela muito doloroso pensar que por querer tê-la só para si, para que pudesse protegê-la, ele acabou a prejudicando. Não que ela estivesse totalmente infeliz, mas percebeu na volta para casa um grande pesar em seu olhar. Ambos sabiam que as coisas seriam difíceis.

Ele esfriou mais a água, bateu com a testa na parede devagar, sinal de desgaste. O barulho do chuveiro, a cascata de água fria batendo em seu corpo. Viajou ali mesmo. Até que sentiu de novo aquela dor. Dessa vez as gotas não eram cacos de vidro, pareciam mais dedos arranhando suas costas com cuidado. Dedos com unha comprida, dedos de mulher. Ele despertou e viu que era Sakura, ela o abraçou.

- Desculpa, é tudo culpa minha... – ela ia beijando as costas dele deslizando seus lábios por ela.

- Mas é lógico. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Podia ser um casual envolvimento entre empregados... Mas... Hum... – ele virou o rosto para Sakura – Você gosta de ser irritante...

Ela, mesmo não entendendo direito o que exatamente ele estava tentando fazer, apenas sorriu ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou a Haruno ainda abraçada as costas do Uchiha.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada... – ele a soltou de suas costas.

E antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação u palavra pela ação repentina dele, ele se virou por completo ficando frente a frente a ela. A puxou pelo braço e a beijou.

Sentiu a mão dela em seus cabelos, sentia o gosto da água gelada do chuveiro nos lábios dela. Colocou o braço dela sobre seu ombro, e já pode sentir que ele se uniu ao outro a embaraçar seus cabelos, depois sentiu ele em seu rosto, em seu pescoço, e logo, o arrepio do arranhão que suas unhas estavam fazendo por todo o seu abdômen.

Sakura ainda entorpecida pelo beijo que o Uchiha lhe deu que pouco o percebeu levantando seu braço até seu ombro. O que ela sentiu foi ele lhe juntando mais ao seu corpo, um agarrão, uma pegada. A mesma mão que levou a sua até seus cabelos, agora estava a deixando tão próxima a ele que sentia dores nos seios. Ela foi arranhando seu abdômen a fim de respirar, e endoideceu com a leve mordiscada em seu lábio. Vendo uma brecha, ele usou sua outra mão para ir descendo até uma das coxas dela, foi levantando sua perna.

Mesmo estando os dois em baixo daquela água fria, Sasuke sentia os lábios de Sakura quentes. Sakura sentia a mão quente de Sasuke a acariciando...

Sete da manhã.

- Eu não quero ir... - resmungava ela beijando Sasuke.

- Não vá. – disse ele sério.

- O que vai fazer? – ela ficou preocupada.

- Acertar as nossas contas. – ele a aproximou dele com a mão na bochecha dela.

- Então é melhor eu ir... – disse ela vermelha.

- Você não vai. – ele se levantou.

- Quer que eu faça o que? Fique aqui assim e espere você voltar? – ela falou com um tom levemente irritado.

- Aham.

Ela ficou sem palavras e sem ação. Afinal, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Finalmente tinha se acertado com Sasuke, iria perder o emprego, mas a essa altura, isso era o que menos importava. Ele percebeu que ela não faria mais nenhuma indagação e foi até o armário vestir-se. Logo depois pegou as chaves do carro, foi até o trabalho. Seria um longo dia...

Quando chegou ao serviço, Sai estava em sua sala como sempre, Sasuke sentou-se na mesa e esperou que Sai o chamasse ou algo assim. Ele se surpreendeu quando ouviu os passos de Sai se dirigindo até sua mesa. Estava pronto pra o qualquer coisa que Sai pudesse falar, menos, para o que ele ouviu:

- Onde está Sakura? – sim, o mesmo sorriso de abacate.

- Porque eu deveria saber? – estava sério, porem tranqüilo.

- Ora, ela vem todos os dias com você... – continuava mostrando tranqüilidade e o sorriso de banana caturra.

- Ela estava indisposta... – Respondeu ainda o encarando. O que não deixava de ser verdade...

- Hum, tudo bem... Só diga a ela avisar a próxima vez que faltar... Sabe, a ajuda dela faz falta... – terminou seu diálogo empolgante como uma goiaba e voltou até o escritório.

Sasuke realmente não entendeu. Sai não deixaria uma oportunidade daquela passar. Não em seu estado normal, não sabendo de tudo que aconteceu...

Aquilo realmente o deixou inquieto o dia inteiro. E antes que percebesse já estava na hora de voltar para casa. Não parava de pensar o que Sai estava tramando, ou se ele viu o vídeo, ou se o vídeo realmente vou gravado, ou em qualquer outra coisa maluca que explicasse o porque de Sai não tê-lo despedido.

Chegou na porta de casa e colocou a mão no bolso pra pegar a chave. Não a encontrou. Foi ai que lembrou que tinha deixado a chave na porta... "Mas porque eu deixei a chave na porta?" pensava. Foi ai que um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. "É mesmo". Tinha alguém esperando por ele. Entrou no apartamento com um sorriso malicioso ao ver que Sakura estava sentada no sofá com uma trança de lado no cabelo, uma saia jeans justinha, uma batinha tomara-que-caia branca com pequenos moranguinhos estampados.

- Como foi lá? – perguntou ela preocupada se levantando do sofá.

- Ele não disse nada... – seu sorriso malicioso sumiu.

- Como? Ele não... – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Tem alguma coisa muito errada... Isso não pode estar certo... – ele sentou-se no sofá.

- Hum... Talvez ele não tenha visto o vídeo... Graças a deuus! – exclamou ela aliviada sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Como você é bobinha... Ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa... – Ele fechou os olhos lentamente encostando as costas no sofá.

- Acha mesmo que ele ia perder a oportunidade de te colocar pra rua?... Você é muito desconfiado... – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Você que é muito ingênua – Ele a afasta.

Os dois ficam olhando para lados opostos até que Sakura corta o silêncio, como de costume:

- Mas pelo menos não está feliz dele não ter feito nada? – ela olha para ele.

- Não, não estou... – ele continua a não encará-la.

- Mas deveria oras! Não precisamos tocar no assunto... Acho que ninguém viu essa fita... – ela foi se aproximando.

Nesse momento, Sasuke virou-se para vê-la, ficando extremamente próximo a ela. Não resistiu a aquele par de olhos cintilantes. Colocou sua mão na bochecha já rosada dela, e a puxou para um beijo simples, mas terno; sentia a mão dela sobre a sua. Terminaram o beijo e ela sorriu corada. Ele a aproximou de seu corpo a envolvendo com o braço.

- Que tal ligarmos pra alguma coisa pedindo comida? – perguntou ela ainda corada e sorridente.

- Não. Eu já tenho quem jantar essa noite... – disse ele fechando os olhos e mostrando seu sorriso malicioso.

Como era de se esperar, Sasuke tinha razão...

É claro que Sai já tinha conhecimento do bendito vídeo, mas como todo vilão meticuloso, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele... Era só uma questão de tempo para que Sakura descobrisse a mais nova "idéia" do banana do seu chefe.

No dia seguinte, foram os dois ao trabalho. Tudo parecia normal: Sasuke trabalhando em silêncio, Sakura atendendo aos pedidos de Sai. Até que:

– Hey, Sasuke! Parece que o pessoal do meu sócio Yamato está precisando de você, vá lá dar uma forcinha pra eles...

Sasuke foi ressabiado, mas não podia fazer nada, afinal, aquela uva azeda ainda era seu chefe. Insignificante, pequeno, ruim, e que seria capaz de azedar o cacho inteiro de uvas. Foi só o Uchiha sair que Sai continuou sua fala:

- Sakura! Venha aqui, por favor... – Sua voz pareia tranqüila, mas seu sorriso estava mais para uma jabuticaba podre do que para uma reles e sem graça banana verde.

- Chamou? – perguntou a Haruno na frente de sua mesa com o coração acelerado.

As portas já estavam fechadas, como era o de praxe cada vez que Sakura era chamada até aquele escritório... O mesmo escritório que lhe rendeu momentos tão ruins com Sai, e que lhe rendeu momentos inesquecíveis com Sasuke, tanto por ter sido uma noite memorável, como por ter sido gravada.

- Bem Sakura, agora que você está aqui eu vou deixar as coisas bem claras – disse ele respirando fundo e recobrando seu sorriso sem graça a lá caju sem castanha – Não precisa fingir pra mim que nada aconteceu...

Sakura sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Ela deu um passo para trás sem dizer nada.

- Você sabe o que eu tenho em mãos não sabe? – disse ele abrindo sua gaveta com uma fita de vídeo na mão.

Sakura deu com os joelhos no chão, fez beiço para chorar, se segurou.

- Ora, não fique desanimada, eu gostei muito do vídeo... – ele se levantou da cadeira – Não sabia que ele era do tipo violento... – foi caminhando na direção de Sakura – E nem que você era do tipo "mulher de malandro"... – Ele estava frente a frente com ela, levantou o rosto dela puxado seu queixo com a mão – Sabe? Que gosta de... Apanhar... – Sai descarregou-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Sakura levou sua mão até o lugar onde foi acertada com aquele forte tapa que chegou a derrubar no chão. Agora sim, as lágrimas de medo apareceram.

- Você estava achando o que? – O sorriso nojento de maçã com a minhoquinha continuava em sua face – Sabe que isso aqui já tem cópia... – Ele foi indo sentar-se novamente – E que eu posso arruinar a vida do seu namoradinho se mostrar isso aqui pra mídia... – Ele sentou-se – Posso despedi-lo, além de fazer com que ele nunca mais arrume emprego em lugar nenhum...

- Diga logo o que você quer! – disse ela chorosa ainda no chão de cabeça baixa.

- Você será minha... Assim como foi dele... E o melhor: quando EU mandar – Ele deu uma leve "risada".

Sakura começou a chorar com mais intensidade.

- E é claro, que se abrir a boca pra alguma coisa além dos "serviços" que vai fazer pra mim... Eu pego esse vídeo e coloco na Internet... Além de deixar os dois desempregados e com as carreiras arruinadas.

Era o fim, de um jeito ou de outro ela estava perdida. Se não se entregasse ao chefe Sasuke teria sua carreira acabada, e se ela contasse a ele o que estava acontecendo, ele provavelmente iria tirar satisfações com Sai. Ai, além de ter sua carreira arruinada, todos da Internet poderiam ver o que levou o seu fracasso.

Sakura ainda estava ajoelhada no chão quando sentiu um empurrão que a fez deitar. Sentiu aquela mão corrompida levantando sua blusa, sentiu aqueles dedos sebosos abrindo seu sutiã, sentiu aquela língua podre em seus seios. Como se não bastasse, ainda recebeu uma mordida no colo dos seios, o sangue chegou a escorrer. Sentia agora aquelas mãos suadas em sua perna...

Quando Sasuke chegou, Sakura já estava na sua mesa fazendo seus afazeres. Ele olhou para ela com uma cara desconfiada, seu olhar sério e imponente. Sakura apenas sorriu como de costume.

Para Sasuke aquilo foi um grande alívio. Ele deu seu sorriso malicioso e foi sentar-se dando um "pedala" em Sakura. Ele nem sabe o que aquilo doeu em Sakura. Ela fechava as mãos com força, para poder continuar sorrindo para ele... Um sorriso que iria custar muito daqui para frente.


	8. CAP 8 Tudo bem Eu falo

Capítulo 8: "Tudo bem

Capítulo 8: "Tudo bem... Eu falo..."

Quatro e quarenta e oito da manhã. Era o que o rádio relógio de Sakura marcava quando ela acordou assustada de um pesadelo, ou em outras palavras, um sonho com seu "amado" chefe. Nem seu urso rosa a estava acalmando. Todas as vezes que tentava dormir, o sonho era o mesmo. A única coisa que pode pensar era ir pra casa de Sasuke, a àquela hora da madrugada, de roupão de seda e pijama com estampa de pirulitinhos.

A campainha tocou uma, duas vezes. A porta se abriu. Sasuke colocou a cabeça pra fora escondendo o corpo atrás da porta. Parecia que ainda estava dormindo. Sakura corou de leve. Mas antes que pudesse falar o motivo da "visita", viu que Sasuke já tinha aberto a porta e estava só de samba canção.

Ele então a puxou para dentro do apartamento pelo colarinho do roupão lhe beijando lentamente, vasculhando toda sua boca, mordiscando-lhe os lábios, e os puxando de leve. Enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda a segurava pelo colarinho do roupão, a outra já estava agarrada nos cabelos róseos dela fazendo com que ele controlasse os movimentos de sua cabeça. O que a deixava totalmente maluca.

Sasuke sentiu as mãos tímidas de Sakura lhe apertarem a cintura, e logo em seguida, o envolverem num abraço.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele sonolento.

- Eu não conseguia dormir... – disse ela vermelha e sorrindo. Graças a ele esqueceu seu pesadelo.

- E acha que vai conseguir dormir aqui? – resmungou ele deixando os braços rentes ao corpo ainda sendo abraçado por Sakura.

Ela riu:

- Claro! Porque não? - O abraçou com mais força.

- Ah... – ele viu que a visita dela não foi pelo motivo que imaginava - Esquece... – ele ainda estava muito sonolento.

Ele foi em direção ao seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, Sakura fez o mesmo, deitou-se e pegou na mão dele.

Sasuke acordou com Sakura lhe fazendo uma massagem na mão, ela estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Porque você ta aqui?... – resmungou ele acordando.

- É que eu não conseguia dormir, lembra?... – respondeu lentamente.

- E porque isso? – agora que ele realmente acordou, aquilo soava muito estranho.

- É que... Bom... – Sakura ficou corada, afinal, ir correndo pra casa do namorado porque teve um sonho ruim parecia um tanto infantil – Eu tive um pesadelo... – ela baixou a cabeça.

- Que pesadelo? – ele estava sério.

- É... – ela começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

Por alguma razão Sasuke sacou do que se tratava:

- Sua tola. – ele levantou o rosto dela – Aquele idiota não vai mais encostar em você...

Sakura não se conteve e começou a chorar.

- Chega de chorar. – ele se levantou da cama – Eu vou tomar um banho. Se acalma pra podermos ir trabalhar – disse ele frio esfregando a mão no rosto.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça segurando o choro.

"Que droga..." pensava Sasuke no banho "Mulheres são tão sensíveis". Mesmo querendo ignorar o acontecido, algo ainda o deixava inquieto. Sai certamente estava esperando o melhor momento pra agir, e quando isso acontecesse Sakura seria a primeira a sentir. Ele saiu do banho.

- Sakura, Ele já fez alguma coisa pra você? – Sasuke perguntou frio com seu olhar penetrante.

- Ele quem? – ela se fez de desentendida – Ah! Não...

- Hum – ele a beijou colocando suas mãos no pescoço dela o massageando, como se a tivesse persuadindo. Ele realmente ficou desconfiado com tudo isso.

- Tem certeza? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Hummmhummm – suspirou ela segurando a cabeça dele próximo ao seu ouvido.

Aquilo foi satisfatório para ele. Pelo menos, por hora; mas ainda sentia uma incomodaçãozinha em relação a esse assunto...

Ao que tudo indicava, aquele seria outro dia comum no trabalho...

- Sakura!

Aquele grito fazia Sakura se arrepiar por completo, seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Sim? – respondeu ela ao chefe.

- Pode ir lá no depósito verificar os arquivos? Desde que entraram aqui e mexeram nos computadores ninguém foi lá verificá-los um por um. – disse ele sorrindo como sempre.

Por um momento, a Haruno se sentiu aliviada; qualquer coisa que a mantesse longe da sala de Sai era válido.

Sasuke ficou olhando curioso toda a situação, ficou atento para algum sinal, alguma coisa, mas Sai deu a ordem e logo voltou a trabalhar em sua sala, Sakura foi até o deposito, e ele ficou em sua mesa.

Ao chegar no depósito Sakura viu milhares de arquivos em milhares de estantes. Só com a letra "A" eram três estantes.

- Que ótimo, isso vai levar o dia todo... – disse ela não sabendo se fica feliz ou triste: Feliz por se livrar de Sai o dia todo, ou triste por ficar longe de Sasuke o dia todo.

Um bom tempo depois, o chefe resolve "dar uma volta", e Sasuke estava tão consentrado em seu trabalho que nem sequer notou a ausência da laranja podre.

Sakura estava se preparando para sair do depósito quando ele apareceu na porta:

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Sai.

- Bem...

- Já terminou? – ele a interrompeu.

- Si-Sim... – respondeu ela acuda.

- Ótimo, então vá e feche a porta...

- O que!? Não! Não... – ela começou a recuar, a ir em direção da saída.

- Você que escolhe... Sabe que a carreira do seu queridinho está nas minhas mãos... – ele sorriu.

Sakura não teve escolha a não ser fechar a porta já chorando e ir em direção do seu chefe.

- Boa menina... – disse ele tirando do bolso um lenço vermelho – ajoelhe-se.

Ela o fez. E Sai usou o lenço como uma mordaça e o amarrou bem apertado e com muita força, fazendo com que mais lágrimas escorressem dos olhos da podre empregada.

- Você realmente fica lindinha quando está chorando... – aquele sorriso de barata decapitada não saia de seus lábios.

Aquilo só fazia Sakura chorar mais e mais. Chegou a soltar um pequeno grito quando sentiu as mãos viscosas dele em seu corpo. Grito esse abafado pelo amaldiçoado lenço vermelho.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse ele dando um tapa forte em seu rosto – tem que ficar quietinha... – disse ele tirando a blusa dela.

Sakura teve que agüentar mais uma vez o repudio de ser possuída por ele. Se sentia totalmente incapaz, sentia vergonha de si mesma. A cada toque, uma nova lágrima saia de seu rosto. E quando finalmente achou que tinha se livrado dele, que poderia vestir-se novamente e tirar aquela mordaça da boca, ela recebe outro tapa.

- Fique aqui pra disfarçar... Se sair, seu namoradinho vai ver esse... Vermelhão no seu rosto... – diz ele saindo e batendo a porta do depósito.

Sakura estava se sentindo suja, seus pensamentos estavam longe... Acordou com a freada do carro.

- O que você tem? – Sasuke perguntou totalmente sério.

- A imagem daquelas prateleiras não sai da minha cabeeeça... – respondeu com uma cara atordoada. O que não deixava de ser verdade...

- Hum... Então durma lá em casa... – disse ele saindo do carro.

- Ahm? – ela corou de leve. Não entendeu.

- vai pegar as suas roupas, se não aparecer eu vou até a sua casa buscar você. – disse ele caminhando em direção do seu apartamento.

- Ma-Mas...

Sasuke nem deu ouvidos, apenas entrou no prédio. Ela ficou um tempo parada ao lado do carro pensando se ele estava brincando ou falando sério. Até que viu ele indo na sacada:

- E vê se não aparece com aquele seu pijama feio de pirulito!

- ORA SEU!! – antes que ela o xingasse ele já estava dentro do apartamento.

Ela subiu e resolveu colocar um lindo vestido vermelho que tinha, ele era justinho, curtinho e frente única amarrado com uma fitinha no pescoço. Com o cabelo solto, uma sandália nem muito alta nem muito baixa. E mesmo que ele tenha falado, ela colocou o pijama de pirulitos na bolsa.

Ela bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes... Ele abriu. Estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botão preta.

- Nossa... Por acaso vamos a algum lugar? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Sem gracinhas... – disse ele a puxando pelo braço.

Ele a puxou até a sala; na frente do sofá. Ele se sentou. Respirou fundo. O olhar de Sakura ficou atento à mão de Sasuke indo até o bolso. Um olhar tão atento que detectou um anel em seu dedo. Ela arregalou os olhos, e apontou para a mão dele, que agora estava dentro de seu bolso, sem conseguir se expressar.

- Aqui está o seu – disse ele jogando uma caixinha preta para ela.

Ela já imaginava o que tinha dentro da caixinha, mas mesmo assim ainda estava anciosa para abri-la. Quando viu a aliança seus olhos cintilaram. Ela a retirou da caixinha e ficou olhando, sem colocar no dedo. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá ainda olhando a aliança.

- Anda... Coloca isso logo...

Ela fica segurando o anel mostrando a ele e estende a outra mão:

- Você coloca – disse ela corada.

Ele pega a mão dela e faz com que o dedo dela encaixe no buraco do anel que estava na outra mão dela.

- Pronto, ta feliz? – pergunta ele fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dela.

- Aham... – diz ela com um enorme sorriso.

- Legal, porque eu vou ligar pro discpizza – ele se levanta e vai até o telefone.

Uma hora e meia depois a caixa da pizza estava no lixo, os pratos limpos, os copos cheios de vinho, com os dois sentados no sofá.

- Ah, esse é meu último copo! – disse Sakura bebendo a última gota de vinho.

- Mas esse foi seu primeiro... – complementou ele acabando com seu copo e o enchendo novamente.

- É que eu sou fraca pra bebida... – disse ela meio corada.

- Como se fosse forte em alguma coisa – Sasuke deu seu sorriso malicioso.

- Hum... – ela fez cara feia.

Ele sabia ser muito idiota quando queria. Se soubesse pelo que ela teve que passar, pelo que ela estava passando, não estaria falando isso. Isso a deixou chateada, virou o rosto.

- Você é mesmo uma criança... – disse ele aproveitando o vestido frente única de Sakura para colocar sua mão na cintura dela quase descoberta.

Ela nem teve tempo de reagir e foi puxada para o colo de Sasuke sendo beijada loucamente. Ela sentiu a mão dele subindo pelo seu corpo por debaixo do vestido, estava tentando evitá-lo a qualquer custo. Chegou até a pegar no copo de Sasuke e beber mais um gole de vinho, mas quando sentiu a mão do namorado em seu seio, se arrepiou e derramou um pouco de bebida em sua boca.

Aquelas gotinhas escorreram pelo seu pescoço. Quando Sakura achou que ia ser a oportunidade para levantar e se limpar, sentiu Sasuke a puxando e lambendo seu pescoço até a sua boca. O caminho inverso das gotas de vinho.

A partir daí Sakura se perdeu. Foi deitando no sofá, foi sentindo Sasuke deitando-se sobre ela, foi desabotoando os botões da camisa do Uchiha, sentiu ele desamarrando a fita que prendia seu vestido, e logo ele caindo pelo seu corpo; esqueceu-se do motivo de o estar evitando. Até que:

- Sakura. – disse ele sério.

- Humm – resmungou ela desabotoando o último botão de sua camisa.

- Que marca é essa no seu peito? – ele encostou onde Sai havia mordido dias atrás.

Sim, era isso. A marca não havia saído, e ela a estava escondendo, essa era a razão dela não estar usando decote.

- Eu machuquei – disse ela tímida.

- Não minta – ele deixou seu rosto tão perto do dela que seus narizes quase encostavam.

- Não estou mentindo! – ela respondeu acuada.

- Então me explica como conseguiu essa marca. – ele estava levemente nervoso.

- Não quero... – ela fechou os olhos.

- Fala. – ele insistiu.

- Já disse que não quero! – ela elevou o tom de voz.

- Está me escondendo algo? – ele afundou os dois braços no sofá para que ela não saísse.

- Não é isso! – ela virou o rosto.

- Última chance. – ele disse seco.

Se ela estava escondendo algo, ele queria saber o que era. Não suportaria a idéia de ser enganado. Aquela atitude dela era muito suspeita, já suspeitava antes quando ela teve aquele pesadelo estranho...

- Tudo bem... Eu falo... – disse ela desistindo.


	9. CAP 9 A noite ia ser longa

Capítulo 9: A noite ia ser longa

Capítulo 9: A noite ia ser longa...

- Tudo bem... Eu falo... – disse ela desistindo – Eu... Euestavacantandonochuveiropiseinosaboneteebatinamaçanetadobox! (traduzindo: "Eu estava cantando no chuveiro, pisei no sabonete e bati na maçaneta do Box!")

- Você o que? – ele entendeu, mas não acreditou.

- Eu escorreguei no sabonete enquanto tomava banho e acabei batendo com o peito na maçaneta do Box do banheiro... – ela começou a chorar.

- Hum... – resmungou tentando entender – Você é muito burra... – disse ele aliviado.

- Viu! Era por isso que eu não queria te falar nada! – ela continuava a chorar.

Essa foi por um triz. Mesmo que Sasuke tivesse achado aquilo meio estranho, e estivesse mais do que nunca com a pulga atrás da orelha, a história batia, até o formato da marca do peito dela ela semelhante ao da maçaneta.

Sakura continuava chorando, fingir aquilo tudo estava doendo muito mais nela do que podia imaginar. Por quanto tempo mais será que ela conseguiria manter aquilo de segredo de Sasuke sem acabar brigando com ele. Afinal, ela sabia que ele não era burro. Uma hora ou outra ele ia desconfiar. Já estava desconfiado.

- Você é mesmo muito tola. – disse ele sério.

Ele se levantou do sofá. Foi caminhando em direção ao quarto.

- Precisa de convite? – perguntou ele ficando levemente irritado.

Já era cedo. Sakura estava dormindo tranqüilamente quando sentiu um leve respirar em seu pescoço. Sorriu. Continuou de olhos fechados.

- Acorda. – Ouviu ela.

- Não queeero... – resmungou.

Recebeu uma mordiscada no pescoço, sentiu a pressão dos lábios do namorado em sua pele, sentiu a língua dele a lhe provocar pequenos arrepios.

- Ai! Assim você vai deixar uma marca! – disse ela rindo e tentando afastá-lo delicadamente.

- Você é minha, eu deixo marca onde eu quiser – disse ele com aquele sorriso safado de canto de boca, o que a impossibilitava a dar resposta.

Ele então foi para cima dela, levantando seus braços e os prendendo sobre o topo da cabeça, beijando-lhe desde a boca, o pescoço, o colo do peito.

- E isso é jeito de me acordar? – disse ela rindo.

Sasuke usou de sua arma, apenas sorriu, saio de cima dela, e levantou-se:

- Então ta... – disse ele abrindo o armário.

O silêncio instalou-se ali. Sakura estava a olhar para a sua aliança, olhou pela janela:

- E agora... Como vai ser? – indagou preocupada.

- Como sempre foi... – ele respondeu com a cara enfiada no armário.

- Ele vai perceber... E vai querer fazer alguma coisa... Eu to com medo...

- Tira isso do dedo então. – respondeu seco.

- Não! Não é isso... – sua voz ficou chorosa – É que...

- Você anda muito estranha. Ta com medo de que? – ele bateu a porta do armário – Hein? Vai ficar de historinha agora? – ele a olhou profundamente.

- Não isso! Não é isso! – ela começou a chorar.

- É o que então? – ele perguntou sem elevar o tom de voz – Ele não vai fazer nada... Sabe porque? Porque você é minha agora, e ele nunca vai ter coragem de mexer com uma coisa que é minha.

- Ma... – ela foi cortada.

- Você é minha. – Ele caminhou até a cama novamente - Minha vizinha – Subiu na cama - minha garota – foi indo até ela - minha namorada – chegou até ela - minha propriedade. Só minha – e ele a beijou aproximando seu rosto com uma mão na nuca.

Ele a beijou intensamente, ele a aproximou mais ainda com a mão na cintura, a deixou totalmente dominada, sem reação, sem ação. A entorpeceu mordiscando-lhes os lábios e depois os chupando devagar, puxando-os e depois os largando lentamente.

- Agora deixe de ser tão infantil e bestinha.

Mesmo depois de toda a cena daquele dia mais cedo, Sakura ainda estava com o coração disparado a cada passo que se aproximava do trabalho. Quando finalmente entrou, não se agüentava. Como sempre, Sasuke estava a frente, e ela, logo atrás.

- Oh, bom dia Sasuke, Sakura – disse Temari.

- Bom dia... – uma voz sonsa e sombria, sim era Sai que estava com ela.

- Bom dia. – disseram o casal num uníssono.

- Olha, olha, olha! – Temari logo viu a aliança no dedo de Sasuke – O que é isso? – ela fez um ar de riso, mas ao ver que Sakura corou de leve, podia se esperar outras coisas.

- Uma aliança. – disse o Uchiha seco dirigindo-se a Temari. Depois lançou o mesmo olhar para o chefe – Igual a esta. – ele pegou a mão de Sakura e a levantou.

Para ela aquilo foi um choque. "Maluco! Ele só pode estar maluco!" pensava ela.

- AH! MAS EU SABIA QUE ISSO IA ACONTECER! – exclamou Temari sem perceber o clima tenso.

- Meus parabéns – disse Sai grotescamente agradável ao casal.

- E a primeira festa que vocês irão juntos será a de final do ano aqui da empresa! – disse a loira.

- Que festa? – Sakura perguntou tentando disfarçar sua tensão.

- Vamos dar uma grande festa final do ano, todos os empregados devem comparecer... – Disse a vaca sem teta já dando as costas.

- Que ótimo, nós não faltaremos... – Disse Sasuke puxando Sakura.

"Doente! Ele só pode estar doente!" pensou a Haruno indo para a sua mesa.

Sai parecia estar indo para outra direção, provavelmente resolveria outros assuntos, mas não foram esses assuntos que o impediram de chamar nova "namorada" para sua sala.

- Você foi muito esperta... – ele lhe deu um tapa no rosto – Agora com essa coisa no seu dedo não poderei cumprir com a minha idéia... – ele sorriu anemicamente – ia chamar você para me acompanhar na festa de fim de ano... Mas... – outro tapa, agora no lado oposto – Tudo bem, saia daqui, cuido de você outra hora...

Nojento, metido, anêmico, sem graça, sem emoções, sem tetas... É... Complicado...

- Ai meu deus! – gritava ela pelo apartamento – que roupa que eu vou?! – Jogou um vestido – Será esse? – pegou um, vestiu-o.

Triiiiiiiin. O telefone tocou.

- Alô? – atendeu Sakura ofegante.

- Quer fazer o favor de fechar a cortina da sacada?

- O que? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- A cortina da sua sacada ta aberta, dá pra ver você correndo que nem uma idiota sem roupa pela casa...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou.

- Sua tosca! Agora mesmo que todo mundo vai olhar! – disse ele levente irritado

- Há quanto tempo você já ta ai?! – ela falava alto.

- Sei lá, faz um tempinho...

- E só ligou agora?! – Ela indagou indignada.

- Só agora eu percebi que podia ter mais alguém fazendo o mesmo.

- SEU SAFADO!

- Como se eu não tivesse feito coisa pior com você já... Se arruma rápido.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

É, ele desligou o telefone. Sakura normalmente ia ficar com aquela besta irritação amorosa, mas estava tão atrasada que ignorou completamente tudo e foi tratar de arrumar um vestido. Afinal, a festa era chique, não podia ir vestida com qualquer coisa, ainda mais aquele sendo o primeiro encontro de oficial deles...

Todos já estavam na festa. O salão era na cobertura do prédio onde Sai morava; enorme. Estava devidamente decorado com os tradicionais balões brancos e Sai usando um terno branco e uma gravata preta. Sim, ele fazia parte da decoração, pelo menos foi isso que Sasuke disse quando chegou no salão.

Chegou com uma calça social preta, camisa social branca, gravata vermelha. Mas o que chamou a atenção não foi a cor de sua gravata. E sim Sakura que lhe acompanhava.

Fazia tempo que ela não usava uma roupa mais ousada e insinuante, com seus motivos claro. Mas aquele dia nada ou tudo a ameaçava: vestido branco, de alçinha, decote "V", godê desde debaixo do peito, todo bordado de escamas transparentes (escama é um tipo de "miçanga"), justíssimo.

Delírio geral. Por um momento Sasuke se sentiu irritado ao ver que ela realmente chamou muito a atenção. Mas, no outro momento, quando viu a cara de bunda peluda de seu chefe, deixou que seu sorriso fatal 3.4 viesse à tona e caminhou na direção do bundão: "ele vai precisar de uma cueca pra tampar essa cara feia" pensou ele.

- Bela festa chefe! – disse ele num ar de deboche.

- Bela namorada... – disse o traseiro sorrindo baraticamente,

Sasuke entendeu a provocação, mas apenas sorriu e a conduziu para longe.

- Você quer que ele enfarte?! – sussurrou Sakura indignada.

- Ele já enfartou só de ver você comigo... – Disse sorrindo. Olhou para ela de cima a baixo – Quem não iria? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Aquilo era um descontrole. Mas Sakura ainda via Sai. E ele ainda via Sakura. Maldita situação... A noite ia ser longa.

"Maldito... Faz questão de ficar passando perto!" pensava Sakura cada vez que percebia que Sai passava perto dela e de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou dengosa.

- Eu não danço. – Ele foi claro.

- Por favor! – Ela, insistente.

- Não. – Ele, grosso.

- Não quer fazer a vaca mugir?

- Vaca mugir?

- É, o Sai ficar com ciúmes... – Ela foi esperta.

- Não é preciso – Ele, controlado.

- Será? – Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos com aquele brilho; Ela foi brilhante.

- Uma música. – Ele foi vencido.

É lógico que ele cedeu ao pedido dela, mas se ela achava que aquilo ia ficar assim, de graça, estava enganada. Ele a puxou forte pela cintura, a deixou colada a seu corpo. Ai meu deus.

"Ai meu deus" pensou ela.

- Assim ta bom pra você? – sussurrou ele enquanto envolvia as costas nuas de Sakura com sua mão quente.

"Não, você é deus...".

É claro que o mundo hoje vive pela base da lei da equivalência. Namorar um deus tinha seus problemas, tirando o fato e ficar totalmente suscetível a momentos como esse, o maior problema era o bovino, a vaca sem teta, o original baratão. Sim, ele mesmo.

Sai não parava de olhar para Sakura, a olhando com uma visão de raio-x, algo que a despia por completo; não, o Sai não tem Byakudan, era aquele olhar nojento de tesão e raiva. Sasuke fingiu não se importar com aquele olhar, mas aquilo era muito além de ciúme, aquilo era muito além do normal, aquilo era... Sai. (Sai lê-se obsessão).

Mas ela logo esqueceu disso quando Sasuke, embalado pela música, começou a guiá-la pelo salão. Uma das mãos do Uchiha estavam em sua cintura, a outra, foi passando pelas suas costas, chegou a nuca e depois fez com que ela encostasse sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dele. Aquele perfume másculo, o calor das mãos dele a envolvendo, o leve movimento de uma delas em seus cabelos; tudo aquilo a fez encaixar suas pernas entre as dele enquanto dançavam. Aquilo tudo a deixava tão segura... Não era a primeira vez que ele era sua fortaleza. Sempre tentou parecer tão forte, mesmo com todas as adversidades que enfrentou durante a vida, e até quando decidiu seguir o caminho de Tenten... Mas porque quando o viu tudo se desmoronou? Porque perto dele se sentia tão fraca? Porque ficava tão suscetível ao calor de suas mãos? Deu um suspiro.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso, que só foi visto pelas pessoas que observavam o casal.

- Você é muito cruel... – disse ela se segurando para não chorar.

- Ora, você que pediu para dançar.

- Eu sei, e por isso que você é tão cruel...

Ele riu. O jeito com que ela estava falando o deixou mole. Não entendeu o motivo.

- Você está bem coisinha? – disse ele puxando ela pelos cabelos de leva fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

- Como assim estou bem!? Você me faz ficar toda mole, todo mundo ta olhando pra gente e você pergunta se eu to bem!? – disse ela resmungando com dengo em voz baixa, ela foi calada.

- Perfeito. – disse ele ao colocar seu dedo indicador nos lábios da namorada.

A música acabou. Sakura respirou fundo.

- Pronto, fiz o que você queria, agora vamos sentar. – disse Sasuke como se nada fosse nada.

- Ah! Só mais essa música! – disse ela ao ouvir que começou a tocar "Break the Ice" da Britney.

- Só se eu estivesse muito bêbado. – disse ele virando o rosto.

- Então beba! – disse ela virando o rosto dele com as duas mãos em suas bochechas – Não quer causar inveja em todos? – ela fez um sorriso malicioso.

- Não acredito que você está fazendo eu te usar como troféu por livre e espontânea pressão...

Sakura colocou uma de suas mãos no peito dele, começou a mexer o quadril, colocou a outra mão também em seu peito.

- Melhor eu beber alguma coisa. – concluiu vencido pegando um copo de Whisky.

Essa música atraiu mais figuras para o salão. Algumas pela música, algumas por Sasuke, algumas por Sakura e outras ainda pelos dois dançando.

Sasuke virou o copo, e começou a se movimentar ao ritmo da música, o resto, ficou por conta de Sakura.

i_Baby I can make you feel HOT, HOT, HOT, HOOOOT_/i

Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot ela ia arrastando as mãos no peito do namorado indo de uma diagonal a outra. Hot: direita pra baixo. Hot: esquerda mais pra baixo. Hot: direita bem pra baixo. Hooot: esquerda lá em baixo.

"Hot, Hot, Hot..." Pensava Sasuke tentando olhar para os lados para não ficar realmente "Hot". Via os rostos de todos, o de Sai lhe parecia o mais interessante, estava conseguindo se controlar. Até começou a se soltar um pouco mais, e começar a olha para sakura novamente.

Ela dublava a música enquanto dançava. É, olhar para Sakura não era o mais aconselhável. Aquilo foi o excitando lentamente, e quando achou que não podia ficar pior...

Sakura estava animada, viu que depois do primeiro refrão Sasuke não estava mais olhando para ela, estaria ele olhando para onde? Será que ela havia pegado pesado? Riu, se animou, e quando foi ver o que o namorado olhava, viu que era Sai.  
"Miserável!" pensou. Sai estava lhe dando nojo. Mas aquilo não ia estragar sua dança, de jeito nenhum... Agora era a hora do refrão. É, quando Sasuke achou que não podia ficar pior.

i_Baby I can make you feel HOT, HOT, HOT, HOOOOT_/i

Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot ela ia arrastando as mãos no peito do namorado indo de uma diagonal a outra. Hot: direita pra baixo. Hot: esquerda mais pra baixo. Hot: direita bem pra baixo. Hooot: esquerda lá em baixo. Dessa vez, muito perto, muito perto.

- É por isso que eu não vou mais dançar com você. – disse o namorado totalmente ihot/i.

A música estava chegando ao seu final, Sai continuava olhando o casal de modo asqueroso, foi ai que o garçom passou por perto; ambos pegaram copos de Whisky. Sasuke para ver se acalmava-se, e Sakura para ver se aquela sensação medonha que Sai causava nela passava. Sakura obteve um certo sucesso; Já Sasuke nem tanto.

Ele emborcou mais dois copos de Whisky, ela só um. Para Sasuke, aquilo o deixou mais relaxado; para Sakura, a deixou levemente embriagada.

- Que supressa você bebendo… Lá em casa você não bebe… - ele a agarrou pela cintura a deixando colada em seu corpo.

- Pra você não abusar de mim! – disse ela alegrinha.

- Como se não tivesse abusado de mim agora na frente de todo mundo. – ele deu um sopro em seu pescoço.

- Ui, abusei tanto foi? – aquele sopro arrepiou todas as células de sua pele. Ela estava totalmente fora da tomada.

Como ele ficou levemente atingido pela bebida, resolveu parar um pouco, mas Sakura continuou a secar a adega do chefe-boi querido.

- Ah!! Não brinca! – ela exclamou no terceiro copo de Whisky – Ta tocando Piriguete!

- Não.

- Não o que? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Não.

- Ah vai!! – ela levantou da cadeira.

- Não. – Ao dizer isso ele pegou mais um copo de Whisky, era o quarto.

A essa altura do campeonato todos já estavam meio altos, Sakura começou a dançar e Sai já estava secando Sakura mais descaradamente. Ela se sentia enojada, e quando o garçom passou perto dela, pegou mais um copo de Whisky, era o quarto.

Sasuke só a olhava de longe.

- Mas que grande merda. – disse ele levantando largando o copo sobre a mesa e indo até ela.

Maldita seja você Sakura. Maldita seja você que quando viu ele se mexeu. SUA PIRIGUETE! Que rebolou devagar e depois desceu. SUA PIRIGUETE! Estava de mini vestido rodado, mas não era rosinha, e o decote era enfeitado com um monte de "purpurina".

Maldita seja você Sakura, que atraiu todos os olhares, atraiu o namorado. Namorado maluco, perdido.

"Meu deus, a noite vai ser longa!" Pensou ele suando frio com o "PIRIPIPIRIPIPIRIPIRIPIRIGUETE!" de sua piriguete: mexendo o corpo como se fosse uma mola, dedinho na boquinha; ela olhou para ele e rebolou. Chamou a atenção, veio pra cima pra sedução, essa noite ai ser quente, ou melhor, longa... Ia ser da pressão...

Sakura se acalmou depois dessa. Sentou-se com o namorado, e quando percebeu, viu que a música estava mais baixa, as pessoas estavam se dirigindo para a grande sacada.

- Já é hora!? – exclamou ela indo rápido em direção de onde todos estavam. Sasuke foi mais lentamente atrás.

Sai achou aquele o momento perfeito, começou a chegar perto de Sakura, até que Sasuke se adiantou e chegando antes que Sakura percebesse o ocorrido. Ela viu que Sasuke olhava para Sai com um certo desprezo. Os dois se olhavam com olhares equivalentes.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Tudo sobre controle. – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura tinha os olhos reluzentes, estava na expectativa dos fogos estourarem. Fazia tempo que não passava um ano novo tão alegre. Normalmente há essa hora estava fazendo bico em algum lugar imundo para pagar as dívidas do natal. Mas esse ano ela estava ao lado de Sasuke… Estava passando por um momento difícil, terrível, mas que ele conseguia a fazer esquecer, fazia ela se sentir feliz pelo simples fato de sorrir daquele seu jeitinho sexy…

Ela não era a única que estava tendo um momento filosófico. Ele também lembrava dos anos anteriores, os anos que passou sozinho em casa, os anos que passou com Ino. Era diferente. O jeito com que ela sorria, com que ela fazia dengo, como fazia com que ele a espiasse pela janela só para vê-la distraída. Tão distraída como estava agora, a procurar os fogos num céu que só tinha estrelas.

- Ei… - ele a puxou – venha aqui! – ele foi a levando para o lado oposto e afastado da multidão.

- O que está pensando? Os fogos já vão começar! – disse ela olhando para o céu perdida.

- Temos quinze segundos.

Ao dizer isso ele a abraçou com força, afundou a cabeça dela em seu peito:

- Obrigado… - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e encheram-se de lágrimas.

Dez, nove, oito…

- Ah! E mais uma coisa, feliz ano novo. – Sussurrou ele novamente antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação.

… Dois, um.

Sasuke se inclinou para baixo beijando Sakura. Apenas a pressionando forte contra seu corpo, só demonstrando seu carinho. Sentiu uma lágrima atingir seu rosto.

- Porque você está chorando? – ele perguntou com seu sorriso secando uma lágrima que estava em sua bochecha.

Sakura deixou mais algumas lágrimas escorrem. Ela mesma as limpou agora.

- Você é muito cruel! – deixou mais lágrimas caírem – Eu não vi os fogos… - dizia ela bêbada e sentida pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- Eles ainda estão estourando… - disse ele sorrindo e limpando mais lágrimas dela.

- Mas… - ela tentou segurar, baixou a cabeça.

- É por isso que está chorando? – ele deu novamente seu sorriso malicioso e ergueu o rosto da namorada com a mão em seu queixo – hein? – ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Eu te amo… Te amo seu desgraçado! – disse ela ainda franzindo o rosto para não chorar.

Ela teve seus lábios tomados pelos dele, mais um beijo terno; ela ficou abraçada a ele soluçando de leve.

- Se sente melhor? – disse ele dando uma risadinha.

- Cala a boca… Seu chato... – ela ainda estava soluçando.

- Já ouvi o que eu queria… Pode ver os fogos agora. – Ele apontou para o céu.

Sakura certamente não esqueceria aquele momento, mesmo estando levemente alta. Mesmo estando um pouco mais alta. Mesmo... Mesmo... Ficando bem mais alta...?

- UOU! DUAS E DOIS! – ela falou alto após olhar o relógio – ALGUÉM ESTÁ PENSANDO EM MIM!

- Você já bebeu demais – disse o namorado irritado.

- Imagiiiiiiiiiiiiina amoooor! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Larga esse copo – ele tomou o copo sétimo copo da mão dela.

- Aaaaaah... – ela resmungou.

Ela viu Sai a encarar novamente.

- Ei... Ele ta olhando pra mim... Não deixa nããããão... – Ela colocou a sua mão sobre a coxa dele. A apertou.

Sasuke ficou olhando a mão dela em sua coxa, a acariciando, as vezes a pressionando, indo cada vez mais pra cima. Olhou nos olhos dela:

- Acho que ta na hora de nós irmos pra casa.

- Ah, eu prefiro! Já dancei com você, já comi, já bebi... Já disse que eu te amo... Já disse que eu te amo?

- Ótimo – Ele levantou e a puxou pelo braço.

Ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Isso! Pode me puxar, sou toda sua... – ela foi descendo a mão sobre o peito dele.

Isso era muito... Bom... Bêbada. Definitivamente a bebida despertou o lado selvagem da Haruno. Um lado que certamente nem ela conhecia. Nem mesmo em meio de chantili ela tinha ficado tão alterada. Ela realmente bebeu bastante, muito mais do que qualquer outra vez. É, a noite ia ser longa.

- Pronto, chegamos.

- Hummm... Me leva pra caaaaasa...

- Você é uma errada, o que te deu pra beber tanto?

- É que o Sai me dá medo! Ai eu bebi pra relaxaaaaar... – ela se jogou nele.

Sasuke saiu do carro, tirou Sakura de lá de dentro. Ele até tentou fazer ela andar até a porta do condomínio, mas o balançar do carro e a bebida provocaram nela um movimento de parábola, e, se não fosse ele, ela já estaria no chão. Então mais uma vez ela a levava no colo até a porta do apartamento.

- Sakura cadê a chave?

- Está aquiiiii... – Disse ela apontando para seus seios.

Silêncio.

- To brincando! Ta na minha booooolsa... – ela tirou a chave de dentro da bolsa que estava em suas mãos – Não sou eu que sempre perde as chaves lembraaa?

Sasuke abriu a porta, a trancou e deu a chave a Sakura novamente, a colocou deitada no sofá da sala. Foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Quando voltou à sala, ela não estava mais ali. A noite ia ser longa.

- Sakura onde tu ta?

- Eu to aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... – respondeu ela saindo de seu quarto com um roupão.

- Ah ótimo você já se... – ele foi interrompido quando Sakura abriu o roupão.

Sim, por baixo ela estava vestindo aquele conjunto de lingerie que sua tia safada tinha lhe dado: espartilho, calcinha fio dental, cinta liga, meia 7/8 rendada, e ainda, tudo vermelho.

- Me troquei rápido né?? – disse ela correndo cambaleando na direção de Sasuke.

A cara dele era de quem viu uma assombração. Sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquilo visto de perto realmente fazia muita diferença. E sem dúvida era muito mais fatal do que a roupa de coelhinha.

- Que cara é eeeeeessa? – ela chegou mais perto dele. Pegou o copo de sua mão – O que é isso? – cheirou, e jogou água na cara do namorado.

Ele fechou os olhos, e antes de abri-los e falar qualquer coisa, sentiu que Sakura colocou sua mão entre suas pernas; é, isso mesmo, bem ali. E depois mordeu o pescoço dele. Mordeu e foi o lambendo lentamente subindo na direção da sua boca, lambeu seus lábios, os mordeu. Ele tentou reagir, mas aquilo sem dúvida o pegou de surpresa. Num rápido momento, ele a jogou no sofá.

- Sakura chega! Eu vou pra casa! – disse ele atordoado.

- Não dááá a porta está trancada e a chave ta comiiigo!

- Me dá a chave. – disse ele tentando ficar o mais sério e calmo possível.

Ela deitou-se no sofá, levantou a perna direita a colocando por cima do encosto do sofá.

- Eu não sei onde eu coloqueeeeee-iiii... – ele foi irritado até onde ela estava e abaixou sua perna.

- Pára com isso! Não vou fazer nada com você assim bêbada! – disse ele sério.

Sakura o puxou pela gravata, fazendo-o ficar, mesmo em pé, perto de seu corpo deitado.

- Eu sempre to bêbada... – ela começou a desfazer o nó da gravata - você me deixa mais bêbada que Absinto! – Jogou a gravata pra longe – 100 de teor alcoólico!

Agora ela o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa e colocou sua perna envolvendo suas costas, o trazendo pra perto. Ele acabou ficando de joelho no sofá.

- Não quer ver o que eu aprendi em cinco anos de jazz e ballet? – Disse ela subindo meio torta puxando o corpo usando a perna e o colarinho como apoio. O agarrou com a outra perna, ficou pendurada nele.

Aquilo ia além de tudo que ele já havia experimentado. Nem Ino que era safada fez uma coisa assim... Que o deixou tão sem ação.

- Sakura, vá a merda! – ele se levantou com ela, uma mão a sustentando pela bunda e a outra em seus cabelos. A beijou com um desejo, um tesão incontrolável.

Ela, como não estava no melhor da sua sanidade, começou a desabotoar sua camisa, chegou até a arrancar alguns dos botões. Sentia a mão dele pela sua cintura, em seus seios; sentia a língua dele. Sentia a língua dele fazendo movimentos circulares junto a sua, variando a velocidade. Sentia a língua dele em seus lábios, a língua dele em seu pescoço, e logo sua língua e lábios no colo de seu peito, e mais em baixo, mais ainda... Under, under, under... E foi subindo devagar, bem devagar aproveitando cada parte do corpo da namorada.

Sakura o arranhava com força, o mordia. E quando ele lambeu seu ouvido, ela simplesmente enlouqueceu arranhando suas cortas de fora a fora. Perdeu a força nas pernas. Ficou de pé. O empurrou para o sofá.

- Fica quietinho ai! – disse ela andando até o quarto.

É... A noite ia ser longa.

O que ela estava planejando agora, ele não fazia a mínima idéia; o que ele sabia é que sentia suas costas latejarem de dor pelas arranhadas violentas de Sakura. Ouviu um barulho estranho. Um som de coisas caindo.

"Ai ai" pensou ele levantando com o sorriso entreaberto indo em direção do quarto. Entrou e não viu ninguém, ficou parado um tempo até que a porta se fechou. Sakura o fez.

- Eu disse pra ficar quietinho lá! – ela o jogou em sua cama.

Ele não resistiu e deu uma leve risada, não acreditava que Sakura estava dando uma de "tiazinha". Mas não podendo fazer mais nada apenas deitou apoiado aos vários travesseiros da cama de Sakura, e relaxou. Não por muito tempo.

Ela ligou o som, subiu na cama, ficou em pé, ficou sobre ele, suas pernas no espaço entre seu troco e os braços.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou quase já sabendo da resposta.

E ao som de Fever – Pussycat Dolls (/watch?v-5bnsApjAMA) ela foi descendo, descendo, descendo... E alguma coisa foi subindo. Ela soltou a cinta liga e continuou mexendo o corpo. Ficou de joelhos ainda com as pernas abertas encima do quadril de Sasuke. Continuou mexendo o corpo, até que foi descendo a meia da perna esquerda. Sentou-se no quadril do namorado enquanto esticava a perna apoiando seu pé no ombro esquerdo dele. Tirou a meia esquerda. A jogou para trás. Fez a mesma coisa com a outra perna.

Balançou os cabelos de um lado para o outro. Levantou os braços, e os fez descer pelo seu corpo até o meio de suas pernas, mexendo o quadril. Ela foi sentando mais a baixo, indo para as coxas de Sasuke, para que ela conseguisse desabotoar a calça do namorado. E a foi puxando para baixo, até tirá-la por completo e ficar de pé novamente.

Ficou de costas para ele, e foi puxando o zíper do espartilho. Tirou-o, jogou longe, ainda de costas. Ela descia e subia, até que colocou as duas mãos na frente dos peitos e virou-se. Foi subindo na cama novamente, voltando à mesma posição de antes, e foi descendo suas mãos destampando seus seios. Suas mãos buscaram as dele e as levou até seu quadril, junto à fina tira de sua mínima calcinha fio dental vermelha.

É... A noite ia ser longa.

Ela foi arranhando seu peito de cima a baixo, e depois o lambeu de baixo a cima, o beijando intensamente. E num momento de tontura sentiu que ele a virou e ficou sobre ela. Sasuke jogou as mãos na namorada para trás as prendendo no topo de sua cabeça, e a beijou no pescoço, na orelha, no pescoço, e foi descendo...

A sensação provocada pelos movimentos de língua de Sasuke na pele de Sakura era quase mortal. Os arrepios que o ar expirado por ele fazia quando a atingia era fatal. Tocar na pele, sentir os arrepios, e ouvir os leves gemidos de prazer da garota eram sem dúvidas cruéis demais para ele. Agora, apenas uma coisa lógica vinha em sua cabeça: "Porque a noite não podia ser mais longa?".


	10. CAP 10 Uma palavra

Capítulo 10: Uma palavra

Capítulo 10: Uma palavra

O sol batia em seu rosto. Seu estômago borbulhava. Ela abriu os olhos.

- Ai... – resmungou percebendo que a visão estava embaçada.

- Oi – respondeu o namorado com uma voz séria.

- Sasukee?... – Ela sentou-se na cama ainda tonta e com o coração saindo pela boca – Ai... Eu bebi demais né? – respondeu lembrando-se vagamente de algumas cenas da noite anterior.

Meu deus! Teria ela dito algo sobre Sai? Não, não podia ser, tinha que manter a calma.

- Aham. – disse ele ainda sério a olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Aquilo estava tenso. Mas ela não disse nada comprometedor.

- Desculpa ter te dado o trabalho de me trazer até aqui... – desculpo-se envergonhada.

- Nem imagina o trabalho que me deu... – Respondeu ele alterando a expressão séria para o que pode ser descrito como "um meio sorriso malicioso".

- Pára com isso! Ta me deixando sem jeito! – respondeu vermelha.

Era um alívio, isso era a prova de que manteu sua boca bem fechada, mesmo tendo bebido tanto a ponto de perder a noção, a ponto de lembrar pouquíssima coisa.

Sasuke então, completou o sorriso. Ah... Isso certamente é fatal a todas que imaginam essa cena... Inclusive, e principalmente para a que a viu. É claro que para escapar da vergonha de ter tomado um porrete em uma festa de empresa, e "não se lembrar de nada", ela desviou o olhar. Olhou o peito do namorado com um arranhão gigantesco. Seu coração deu um salto. Ela já imaginou o pior, provas de uma violenta briga.

Era a única coisa lógica que vinha em sua cabaça. E seria uma briga com Sai, com ela não teria sido... Nunca machucou alguém quando estava com raiva... Mas no caso ela estava bêbada... Mas esse ponto não foi cogitado pela mente da falsa menina santa.

Em meio de tantos delírios que ocorreram em frações de segundos, ela se pronunciou:

- MEU DEUS O QUE FOI ISSO? – Exclamou.

- Você. – respondeu maliciosamente.

Agora sim ela se desesperou. Para ela, aquele "Você" referia-se a "Você que não me contou que a vaca XXY estava te molestando por isso quando você abriu a boca e enchi ele da porrada mais linda que você viu mas não lembra porque estava muito bêbada para tal". E aquele sorriso só podia ser sarcástico. Seu coração chegava a machucar de tão rápido que batia.

- COMO ISSO? – Ela não estava agüentando.

- Você não vai querer saber... – ele sorriu novamente e se aproximou.

Aquilo era muito cruel da parte dele, mesmo sem ele ter consciência disso.

- Sasuke... Eu não me lembro de nada... Pare com isso e me conte o que foi... – disse ela fazendo beiço para chorar.

- Vai começar? – Ele mantia o sorriso.

- Sasuke... – Ela, o beiço.

- Já disse... Você não vai querer saber... – Ele se aproximou mais.

Uma palavra: Tortura.

- Pára com isso! – Ela o empurrou.

Ele riu apoiando os braços no colchão para não cair.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Ele foi para cima dela novamente.

- Por favor... – Disse ela morrendo de medo.

- Isso.

Essa palavra que foi a deixa para que Sasuke a beijasse loucamente, mordendo seus lábios, passando a mão pelo seu corpo de modo selvagem, a jogando contra a cama, deixando-a imobilizada. Ele parou e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Ela estava ofegante, ruborizada. Ele sorriu:

- Agora multiplica isso por cinco... – lambeu os lábios da namorada - Você tava bem animadinha ontem... – termiou a frase lançando um olhar profundo.

Meu deus. Aquilo foi fatal. Ela ficou com os olhos arregalados. Ele se levantou.

Sakura ainda estava vermelha, e várias coisas começaram a se passar pela sua cabeça; como vários flashs embaralhados. As coisas estavam lá; confusas, mas estavam. Respirou fundo aliviada por nada daquilo ter relação com Sai, mas estava morrendo de vergonha. Não sabia ao certo o que fez; mas o que os flashs lhe mostraram acusava algo nada "leve".

Mas eles também revelaram as atitudes de Sasuke antes da virada do ano.

- Sasuke... – ela arriscou a pronunciar-se.

- Humm... – respondeu ele fechando o zíper da calça.

- Você me ama? – não sabia o porque daquela pergunta repentina, mas tinha que fazê-la.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu a olhando profundamente e sorrindo.

- Claro que é! – ela ficou de joelhos na cama.

- Hum... – ele parou e pensou, fechou os olhos – Você é muito irritante...

Ele caminhou mais uma vez na direção da jovem e a beijou, era um beijo terno, era o beijo de Sasuke.

- Descubra isso sozinha – foram as últimas palavras dele antes sair.

Aquilo permeou por sua cabeça até depois que o namorado foi embora... Mas sua memória estava voltando aos poucos, a dor de cabeça passando, e ela se dava conta que segunda feira no trabalho não ia ser nada fácil. O bovinão XXY certamente daria o troco por tudo que estava acontecendo...

- Mas que merda... – disse ela arrumando a cama.

Já não sabia mais o que era certo, ou errado, mas tinha medo de contar a Sasuke o que estava acontecendo... Medo de ele descobrir... Medo de ele achar que ela ainda era uma prostitua, mesmo depois de tudo... Medo de nunca mais sentir o sorriso dele... Nunca achou que sua vida ia se tornar tão moribunda por causa de um homem...

Um homem, a razão de seu sofrimento: Afinal, se não fosse a noite no bordel, depois a noite na sala de Sai, nada seria o mesmo... O destino de sua caminhada: Já que era ele que fazia com que ela fosse trabalhar todos os dias, mesmo sabendo que seu chefe a esperava... O príncipe dos seus sonhos: Com o sorriso mais lindo, os braços mais fortes, a fragrância mais entorpecente... O prazer das suas noites: Seu corpo, seu rosto, sua boca, seus lábios, sua língua...

Não entendia aquela última fala dele. Porque diabos ele não podia ser claro? Aquilo pareceu um sim, mas não teria certeza até que ouvisse da boca dele aquela simples frase "eu te amo".

Nem ele entendia a própria fala. Era um idiota ou o que? Pra ele, no momento em que a viu olhando distraída para o céu na noite anterior, ficou claro que aquilo não passava de um reles compromisso, ficou claro que ele sentia algo mais. Ele sabia que aquele "Eu te amo seu desgraçado" era algo recíproco. Mas então porque não conseguiu dizer nada?

- Que mulher irritante... – praguejou ao entrar no seu apartamento.

Mas algo, além disso, o incomodava. Sakura ficou muito tensa. Estava desesperada pra saber o que tinha feito noite passada. Talvez porque estava com medo de fazer algo que não podia, ou dizer algo que não devia... Sem dúvidas ela estava escondendo algo.

Segunda feira começou tensa. Sasuke foi chamado pra ajudar em alguns assuntos no setor financeiro, e Sakura, não demorou a ser requisitada a prestar serviços para o chefe.

"Fique calma, se ele fizer alguma coisa é só gritar que eu vou ai..." Essa frase do namorado não saia da cabeça de Sakura. Foi isso que o Uchiha disse antes de sair de perto dela, dando paços lentos para fora da sala. E a cada paço que ela dava em direção a sala de Sai, mais ela ecoava com força.

Entrou no escritório. Estava tudo escuro, só a luz do notebook do chefe iluminava seu rosto. Ele viu Sakura, e ela ficou paralisada com o olhar.

- Não acenda a luz – disse ele com um olhar estranho.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e com isso o olhar de Sai voltou onde estava: na tela do computador. Sakura então foi caminhando para mais perto da luz.

- Pode me trazer um café? – perguntou a figura sorrindo como sempre.

- Claro... – disse ela de cabeça baixa como de costume já se retirando da sala.

- E traga bem quente... Fervendo... O mais quente possível... – disse sorrindo sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

Sakura não entendeu o porque da luz apagada e do café quente, mas certamente não era nada bom... Aquele primeiro olhar de Sai lhe arrancou a espinha pela boca, estava tremula, estava perdida em meio à situação.

Cada vez que tirava o leite do microondas parecia que ele continuava frio. Depois de várias tentativas percebeu que o leite estava fervendo, chegou a queimar de leve os dedos ao encostar-se no líquido a fim de verificar sua temperatura.

Lentamente foi caminhando com a xícara de café pelando a levando em uma bandeja, cuidando para não derramar uma gota, o que estava difícil já que ela estava tremendo muito. Pode-se imaginar a velocidade dela. Chegou na sala um tempo depois, as luzes ainda estavam apagadas, e colocou o café em cima da mesa, e este, mesmo com a demora, ainda estava quente.

Ao ouvir o barulho da bandeja na mesa, Sai a olhou novamente com aquele olhar.

- Puxe essa cadeira e a coloque aqui do meu lado. – disse ele mostrando a cadeira que estava na frente dela.

Ela o fez de cabeça baixa.

- Agora sente-se ai. – ele exibiu o seu sorriso.

Ela obedeceu ainda de cabeça baixa. Sentiu então que ele levantava sua longa saia. Era o momento, já esperava pela vingança. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu aquele pano preto asqueroso em sua boca, seu velho amigo, uma lágrima escorreu em seus olhos. Mas o que veio agora, foi uma péssima surpresa. Sentiu a xícara com o líquido quente queimando sua pele, queimando suas coxas. Sentia as bolhas se formando, e mais lágrimas em cachoeiras passando por suas bochechas. De repente, a o calor passou. Estava quase ficando aliviada pelo fim da tortura quando sentiu que o chefe jogou o café ainda extremamente quente em cima das queimaduras formadas.

Uma palavra: Dor.

Ela chorava intensamente, a dor era intensa, a queimadura estava em grande parte de suas coxas, com o café ardia demais, e para não deixar possibilidades que aquilo era um acidade Sai abriu a boca dizendo:

- Oh, derrubei o meu café... – o sorriso XXY estava formado – Melhor eu não desperdiçar o seu trabalho...

Com isso, ele se colocou para lamber a área queimada. Se fosse só isso, as coisas não seriam tão ruins, mas é claro que não era só isso. Ele começou a morder a área, e depois a dar vários chupões na região.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Sasuke no carro desconfiado.

- Nada – respondeu ela desanimada.

- Ótimo. – ele disse sério – Se está bem vai dormir na minha casa hoje. – disse ele sem tirar os olhos do volante.

- Ma... – ela tentou inventar uma desculpa, mas não conseguiu, ele a cortou.

- Não quer descobrir a resposta pra sua pergunta? – ele ainda estava sério, afinal, ele sabia que ela não estava bem, era a hora de descobrir o que ela o estava escondendo, e como era esperto, precisava de uma boa isca.

- Isso é golpe baixo... – ela disse olhando pela janela.

precisava de uma boa isca.

- Isso é golpe baixo... – ela disse olhando pela janela.

- Que bom que você percebeu que não tem escapatória. – Encerrou o assunto estacionando o carro.

Sasuke agora tinha certeza que ela lhe escondia algo. Sai certamente faria alguma coisa contra ela, não deixaria o bafão da festa passar assim, batido. Tudo estava passando batido, e aquilo não fazia sentido algum.

"A menos que... A menos que ele já tenha feito... Ou que esteja fazendo..."

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Só precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e descobriria a todo o custo, não ia deixar aquilo passar barato. Sakura o enganou tempo demais já, e isso o irritava, afinal, as pessoas só escondem o que é ruim...

Abriu a porta do apartamento, e assim que ela entrou, ele fechou a porta. Ficou vendo ela se dirigir para o sofá, e antes que ela se afastasse demais, a capturou pela cintura e a colocou nas costas.

- Ei o que é isso?! – exclamou ela sentindo a dor em suas pernas na área queimada.

- Sua resposta – ele respondeu sério.

Sakura ficou assustada, ele estava estranho, normalmente ele estaria fazendo aquilo maliciosamente, mas agora ele parecia zangado.

Sasuke a jogou na cama e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e disse sem nenhuma emoção:

- Eu te amo.

Uma palavra: Choque. Nada melhor explica o que se passou com ela. Aquilo na mente dela era como o "delete" do computador, deletou todos os pensamentos que ela tinha.

Nem percebeu que ele tirava a roupa dela, primeiro a blusa, e depois foi levantando a saia dela. Nesse momento Sakura acordou: se ele visse suas pernas queimadas e com chupões seria o fim. Ela hesitou.

- O que você tem? – ele ainda estava sério.

- nada... – respondeu ela em voz baixa.

- Ah é? – ele sorriu, pela primeira vez aquela noite – Então porque não posso fazer isso?!

E com isso ela levantou a saia de Sakura.

Choque.

- Nada é? Acabou Haruno, eu sabia que você estava me escondendo alguma coisa!

Ele envolveu as mãos no pescoço da namorada.

- Sasuke eu... – ela tentou se explicar, mas começou a chorar.

- Foi ele não foi? – ele a levantou da cama ainda a puxando pelo pescoço – Por isso não fazia nada... Por isso andava com medo... HÁ QUANTO TEMPO ELE VEM ABUSANDO DE VOCÊ? – ele a chacoalhou.

Quando viu que ela ficava sem ar, ele a jogou na cama e se levantou.

- Sasuke... Ele não fez nada... – ela tentou contornar a situação, inutilmente.

- Não se faça se sonsa... Achou que ia esconder isso de mim por quanto tempo? Achou que eu não ia perceber? Acha que eu não estava desconfiando? Era disso que eu precisava... – ele estava sério, aquele olhar era acusador.

- Eu não tinha escolha... Fiquei com medo... Ele disse que ia espalhar o vídeo, que ia te despedir, que você ia ficar com a fixa suja, e eu fiquei com medo de ele mostrar aquilo pra polícia, e não sei, e... – ele a cortou.

- E por isso aceitou ser a puta dele? – Ele não estava gritando, estava sério.

- Eu... – ela foi mais uma vez interrompida.

- Você deixa um filho da puta como esse te usar assim?... VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA! DIZ TANTO QUE NÃO É UMA PROSTITUTA, MAS AGE COMO SE FOSSE UMA! DEIXANDO ESSE CARA NOJENTO PASSAR A MÃO EM VOCÊ! POR UMA CHANTAGEM!... E NEM VEM ME DIZER QUE AS PUTAS FAZEM O TRABALHO POR LIVRE E ESPÔNTANEA VERDADE, ELAS ACEITAM AS CIRCUNSTÂNCIAS E APRENDEM A VIVAR COM ISSO! O MESMO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO!

- Eu... Eu fiquei com medo que você não me amasse se soubesse o que ele fez comigo na primeira vez... – ela chorava.

- Então eu não tenho motivos pra te amar agora então.

- Mas... Você acabou de dizer... – outro corte.

- Eu menti. Menti pra poder descobrir a verdade.

- VIU? É POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO TE CONTEI... EU SABIA! SABIA! – ela gritava chorando e soluçando.

- Não é por isso que eu não te amo... Eu não consigo amar alguém que mente pra mim...

- COMO EU POSSO FAZER VOCÊ ENTENDER?... Eu te amo... Eu fiquei com medo... Não queria perder você... – os lençóis estavam encharcados.

- Lembra que eu te disse... Que se ele encostasse o dedo em você eu ia acabar com a raça dele? Quem tem que entender as coisas aqui é você... Sua estúpida. – O jeito ríspido como ele disse tais palavras acabavam com ela.

- Eu te disse... Eu não queria perder você...

- Tarde demais, já perdeu. – ele deu as costas para ela.

- Tudo bem... Eu sabia que estava num caminho sem volta... – disse ela sorrindo melancolicamente – agora... NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE! PORQUE SE EU SOFRI O QUE EU SOFRI, FOI PORQUE EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO!... – ela respirou, um breve silêncio se formou - Mas... No momento eu que eu cruzar aquela porta... Você nunca mais... Nunca mais... NUNCA MAIS VAI ME VER! NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA MAIS! ENTENDEU?

- Entendi... Nunca mais ia conseguir te ver... Porque eu perdi o principal fator que motiva qualquer sentimento que eu tenha por alguém... Confiança... Eu disse que você devia confiar em mim, que se alguma coisa acontecesse eu ia te socorrer... Mas se você não confia em mim... Não vejo motivos pra confiar em você... – a frieza dele certamente escondia a decepção, e o ódio que sentia no momento. Não iria gritar, melhor do que mostrar algum sentimento, era não mostrar algum.

- Fica com isso então – ela disse com raiva já com os olhos vermelhos jogando a aliança no chão.

Uma palavra: Acabou.


End file.
